Si me hubiese dado cuenta antes
by Maud Davenport
Summary: A veces tomarnos demasiado tiempo para disernir lo que nos hace feliz frente a nosotros y expresar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, puede resultarnos contraproducente... esa es la historia de Mio, quien se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que en realidad queria... xD mal summary quizá pero se trata de un MugiTsu jeje lean esta bueno :3
1. Chapter 1

**Era un día como cualquier otro en el salón de música ligera, Mio, Yui y Azusa se encontraban platicando plácidamente mientras preparaban sus instrumentos para ensayar mientras esperaban a Mugi y Ritsu que aun se encontraban ausentes y retrasadas para ensayar.**

**Yui.- Mio-chan, ¿por qué no ah llegado Ricchan?- preguntó con ese tono inocente característico de Yui mientras se acomodaba a guitah.**

**Mio.- no lo sé, me dijo que me adelantara porque tenía que hacer el reporte de la clase con Mugi. – respondía con su tono serio como normalmente.**

**Azusa.- pues se han tardado demasiado ya Mugi-senpai y Ritsu- senpai – se quejaba la menor por la impuntualidad de sus senpais. **

**Se escuchaban pasos acelerados de alguien que subía las escaleras acompañado de risitas traviesas. Se abrió la puerta del salón del club y entró una Mugi acompañada de una Ritsu ambas muy agitadas mientras reían.**

**Yui.- Mugi-chan, Ricchan, ¿están bien? – preguntó un poco sorprendida la castaña mientras veía a sus amigas reír todas agitadas.**

**Ritsu.- nee Yui todo bien soldado.- contestó Ritsu con ese tono alegre y eufórico característico de ella levantando su pulgar hacia Yui.**

**Mugi.- ¿les parece si antes de ensayar tomamos un poco de té?, traje magdalenas para hoy.- decía Mugi apenas recuperándose de lo agitada que estaba.**

**Azusa.- ¿eh? ¿Mugi-senpai?, pero si apenas_- la menor no pudo terminar de hablar cuando un grito de Yui la interrumpió.**

**Yui.-¡sí!, ¡té de Mugi-chan!- exclamaba la castaña demasiado emocionada que ya hasta se había sentado en la mesa esperando su té.**

**Azusa.- Yui-senpai, usted es la que menos debería holgazanear y ensayar más- reprendía a Yui por ser tan desobligada mientras hacia un mohín.**

**Yui.-¡Azu-nyan, Azu-nyan, ven a tomar té conmigo! ¡Y con Ricchan!- exclamaba eufórica la castaña mientras señalaba a Ritsu quien ya estaba sentada a su lado izquierdo.**

**Azusa.- Yui-senpai no tienes remedio…- se quejo resignada la gatita dejando su guitarra en su empaque, seguida por Mio quien solo veía divertida los pucheros de Azusa ante el comportamiento de Yui. Las cuatro chicas se sentaron a tomar el té mientras Mugi les servía para después sentarse para acompañar a sus amigas. Ritsu quedó justo a la derecha de Mugi y cada vez que se encontraban sus miradas, no podían evitar reír y tratar de disimular que se traían algo entre manos, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la atención de Mio.**

**Mio.- Ritsu, ¿ahora qué hiciste?- preguntó la ojigris como si supiese que Ritsu tuviese la culpa del origen de sus risas entre ella y Mugi, pues de antemano sabía que Mugi siempre reía de sus bromas.**

**Ritsu.- ¿eh? ¿Yo?- preguntó algo sorprendida la castaña clara ante la pregunta de Mio.**

**Yui.- es cierto Mugi-chan, ustedes llegaron corriendo y riendo, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntaba curiosa la castaña mientras veía con una sonrisa inquieta a sus amigas.**

**Mugi.- ¿mmmh?, no es nada- contestó con su típica amable sonrisa y ese tono de voz tan calmado, mientras Ritsu la veía atentamente y divertida recargándose en el respaldo de su silla mientras giraba su taza de té sobre la mesa entre sus manos.**

**Yui.- ¿Por qué no me quieren decir? - se quejaba Yui mientras hacia un divertido mohín.- seguro que le gastaron una buena broma a Sawa-chan y no me quieren decir- continuó Yui mirando de forma acusadora e infantil a sus amigas quienes solo se rieron entre ellas.**

**Ritsu.-¡aaahhh!- suspiró- Yui no es nada, ya te dijo Mugi, es solo que casi se caía en las escaleras por venir corriendo al salón- dijo Ritsu con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía a Yui y se le abalanzaba para despeinarla.**

**Mio.- bien, vamos a ensayar- dijo levantándose de la mesa seguida de sus compañeras.**

**Azusa.- ya era hora- se quejaba la gatita mientras se dirigía a su guitarra.**

**Yui-¡Azu-nyan!- gritó Yui mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a la gatita- ensayemos duro Azu-nyan- dijo eufóricamente**

**Azusa.- Yui-senpai, no me deja respirar- se quejaba la pequeña de los abrazos sofocantes de su senpai. Las cinco chicas ensayaron por más de una hora hasta que finalmente no les quedaba más energía…eso es más bien dicho refiriéndose a Yui y Ritsu quienes ya estaban agonizando de cansancio en el sofá del salón.**

**Azusa.- si claro Yui senpai. Ensayemos duro- dijo sarcásticamente con una gotita en su cabeza por el comentario de Yui antes de comenzar a ensayar.**

**Yui.- gome ne Azu-nyan, es que ya no tengo más energía, necesito más postres de Mugi-chan- decía mientras se arrastraba hacia Mugi quien solo reía divertida.**

**Ritsu.-lo siento Yui, tendrás que esperar por esos deliciosos pastelillos hasta mañana- decía Ritsu mientras se levantaba del sofá guardando sus baquetas en su mochila, tomando ésta consigo. Acto seguido por Mugi, quien también se alejo de su sintetizador, tomando sus cosas acercándose a Ritsu- nos vemos mañana chicas- se despedía de las demás mientras Mugi la seguía alegremente.**

**Mio.- ¿Cómo?, ¿ya se van?- preguntó algo confundida Mio, dejando su bajo en el suelo.**

**Yui.- ¿pero porque no nos esperan Ricchan?- Yui se levantó del suelo para tomar sus cosas mientras Azusa guardaba su guitarra en su empaque suponiendo que el ensayo había terminado.**

**Mio.- es verdad, sin ustedes no podemos seguir ensayando- dijo Mio sospechosa de la actitud de su mejor amiga quien se estaba yendo con Mugi, lo que al parecer no le agradaba del todo. Yui y Azusa ya tenían sus cosas listas para irse junto con ellas, pero la voz de Mugi las detuvo a seguir avanzando.**

**Mugi.- no se preocupen, nos quedaríamos a ensayar, pero Ricchan y yo, tenemos una cosa que hacer- explicó amablemente con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.**

**Ritsu.- no se preocupe soldado Yui, mañana nos iremos todas juntas, por hoy discúlpennos señoritas, lo siento Mio-chuan, hoy no podré acompañarte a casa, pero más tarde te llamo- finalizó Ritsu para salir a toda prisa con Mugi mientras reían divertidas como dos enamorados.**

**Azusa.- Mio-senpai…- musito la jovencita mientras veía la expresión de Mio en su rostro, una incertidumbre y disgusto que se notaba a kilómetros.**

**Mio.- bien, creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Mio secamente girándose de nuevo a su instrumento cabizbaja.**

**Yui.- seguro Mugi-chan y Ricchan van a ir a comer helado y no me quieren invitar- se quejaba Yui haciendo mohín mientras salía de la habitación junto con Azusa.**

**Azusa.- Yui-senpai, ¿acaso usted no piensa en nada más que en comida?- preguntaba Azusa mientras salía con Yui del salón dejando atrás a Mio quien estaba muy pensativa tratando de descifrar que era eso que Ritsu tenía que hacer Mugi, y preguntándose…¿desde cuando es tan apegada a Mugi?, su mente comenzó a divagar entre tanto pensar hasta llegar a la conclusión que una semana antes Ritsu la invitó a salir, pero ella estaba ocupada y no quiso ir, así Ritsu salió con Mugi y desde ese día no se separa de ella. De hecho en clases hasta cambió de lugar con otra compañera para que Mugi se sentara a su lado. Lo cual hizo que la duda comenzara a matar a Mio por dentro.**

**Azusa.- Mio-senpai, la estamos esperando- dijo Azusa desde la puerta del salón sacando así a Mio de sus pensamientos.**

**Mio.- ah, sí perdón Azusa- se disculpaba la ojigris caminando apresurada hacia la salida para irse a sus casas. Las tres iban caminando mientras platicaban, sin embargo, Mio parecía vivir en otro universo, un universo donde se sumergía en sus dudas dándole vuelta al asunto de Mugi y Ritsu.**

**Mio.- **_**¿Por qué se habrán ido temprano Ritsu y Mugi?... ¿Por qué no querían que las acompañáramos?... que es esta sensación de molestia que siento, ¿Por qué me molesta tanto? ¿Será que Mugi se está volviendo su mejor amiga ahora?, tsk! Todo ese comportamiento de ambas empezó desde el día que salieron ellas dos juntas… si tan solo hubiese aceptado ir con Ritsu ese día… Mugi no estaría ahora con mi Ritsu… un momento, ¿dije mi Ritsu?, ¿acaso estoy celosa de que Mugi se robe la atención de Ritsu? , pero eso es imposible, Ritsu es solo mi mejor amiga… mi mejor amiga desde la infancia- **_**la mente de Mio era un enjambre de preguntas que la atormentaban y afligían, su rostro presentaba distracción total ante la conversación de Azusa y Yui que iban frente a ella.**

**Azusa.- Mio-senpai…Mio-senpai… ¡Mio-senpai!- Azusa pegó un grito para hacer reaccionar a su senpai quien iba completamente distraída; sacando a Mio de sus pensamientos, volteando automáticamente hacia Azusa y Yui, quienes la veían preocupadas. Azusa suponía que su distracción se debía a la ausencia de Ritsu, y su escape repentino con Mugi.**

**Yui.-Mio-chan… ¿daijobu?, ¿te preocupa que Ricchan coma helado sin ti?- preguntó Yui inocentemente con una expresión de disgusto estilo Yui, quien al parecer no se percataba de los sentimientos de Mio, provocando que Azusa suspirara resignada ante lo ilusa que era la castaña.**

**Azusa.- Yui- senpai, ya no pienses- habló mirando desproveídamente a Yui quien solo soltó unas pequeñas lagrimitas a su estilo.- bueno Mio-senpai, nos tenemos que ir, llegamos a la división de nuestros caminos- dijo amablemente con una sonrisa en sus labios- hasta mañana Mio-senpai- finalizo la menor despidiéndose de Mio junto con Yui.**

**Mio caminó en silencio hasta su casa con expresión pensativa, entró y como de costumbre no había nadie, así que subió a su cuarto dejando sus cosas en el suelo para tirarse sobre su cama, volteó su mirada a su escritorio donde yacía una foto de ella y Ritsu en algún día de paseo como muchos que habían tenido desde que eran pequeñas.**

**Mio.- Ritsu…- musitó para quedarse dormida un rato.**


	2. Chapter 2 lo que es evidente

**NOTAS: jojo ¡ohaio! Etto… gome ne Draculaxxx xD subí mi primer capitulo de mi primer fic y no puse notas importantes y esas cosas. Bueno ahora lo hago, espero que les esté gustando como va mi fic, discúlpenme si tengo alguna falla o algo por el estilo, la verdad es que nunca eh escrito uno, pero tengo la idea a veces y pues ya que soy fan del MugiTsu pues pues aaqui estoy xD. Quizá no sea muy bueno y tampoco sé cuantos capítulos tendrá porque mi linda madre me corta la inspiración cada que me llega el aire de la rosa de Guadalupe para inspirarme; así que a veces puede ser algo incongruente jeje de nuevo gome ne! Y arigato a todas esas personitas que se toman la molestia de leer mis ocurrencias Yuri xD. Les recalco que soy nueva y ni siquiera sabía cómo funcionaba la pagina pero bueno, aquí ando de new! Para aquellos que aclaman el segundo capítulo de "Si me hubiese dado cuenta antes" disfrútenlo y si tienen alguna sugerencia o queja no me importa xD kjahkjah no es verdad, cualquier queja, duda o sugerencia díganme!**

**Al día siguiente, Mio se levantó temprano como de costumbre, revisó la hora en su celular y notó que era temprano aun y no tenia llamada alguna o mensajes de Ritsu, pues como ella le dijo que le llamaría se quedó pensando. Se alistó para irse a la escuela, tomó su bajo y su mochila, bajó a desayunar y se dispuso a salir de casa camino al colegio. Su celular sonó y al revisar el nombre decía: "Ritsu"**

**Mio.- ¿un mensaje de Ritsu?- abrió su celular y leyó en voz baja el breve texto- "Hey Mio-chuan, hoy no me esperes para ir a la escuela, llegaré después de la primera hora"- Mio miró extrañada el mensaje, sin darle tanta importancia, pues no era la primera vez que Ritsu llegaba tarde a la escuela y siguió su camino hasta la escuela. Llegó al salón de clases regando la vista para ver si veía a Yui o a Mugi, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que Mugi tampoco había llegado todavía.**

**Yui.-¡Mio-chan!- exclamó Yui desde su asiento levantándose para recibir a Mio, quien le sonrió amablemente.**

**Mio.- buenos días Yui- dijo la ojigris dejando sus cosas en su banca.**

**Yui.- ¿Mio-chan?, ¿Dónde está Ricchan?- preguntaba moviéndose a los lados para ver a espaldas de Mio buscando a Ritsu con la mirada.**

**Mio.- ah sí, ella dijo que vendría después de la primera hora, lo más seguro es que se quedó dormida como siempre y se le hizo tarde, aun así no es la primera vez- explicaba Mio con su tono característico de seriedad mirando a Yui. La puerta del aula se abrió, Sawako-sensei entró al salón de clases.**

**Sawako-sensei.- buenos días a todas- saludó cortésmente la joven profesora caminando hacía su escritorio para impartir la clase. Mio y Yui regresaron a sus lugares prestando atención a la clase, aunque cabe mencionar que al principio Yui prestaba atención, a los 10 minutos que la clase ya había transcurrido se quedó dormida sobre su escritorio sobre los apuntes en su libreta babeando y musitando que los postres de Mugi eran deliciosos; mientras tanto Mio prestaba atención completa a la clase, pero por un instante su mirada se desvío al asiento vacío de Ritsu y el de Mugi, volviendo la incertidumbre de que era normal que Ritsu llegara tarde, pero…¿por qué Mugi no había llegado tampoco?..., Mio se distrajo por un momento, pero decidió no darle importancia, pues prefería ignorarlo y pensar que era simple coincidencia, a ponerse a sacar conclusiones que la afligían. La clase terminó, algunas alumnas comenzaron a salir al pasillo o platicar entre ellas para relajarse mientras esperaban a su siguiente profesor. Mio fijó su mirada en la entrada del aula como esperando la llegada de alguien.**

**Yui.- ¿Mio-chan?, ¿ya terminó la clase?- preguntó la castaña en tono dormilesco despegando su cara de la libreta, quedando marcados los apuntes de ésta en su mejilla izquierda; mientras buscaba con la mirada a Mio.**

**Nodoka.-Yui, no tienes remedio, deberías ir a lavar tú cara antes de que llegue el profesor- se acercó Nodoka mirando a Yui con preocupación pero con una leve sonrisa al ver las tonterías de Yui.**

**Yui.- ¿mi cara?, ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Yui llevándose ambas manos al rostro.**

**Nodoka.- solo ve a lavarte la cara, vamos te acompaño- se ofreció amablemente la chica de anteojos. Yui dispuso a levantarse de su banca pero el profesor entró al salón, así que Yui infló las mejillas quejándose con Nodoka por la llegada del profesor, regresándose a su lugar haciendo un divertido mohín, causando que las compañeras a su alrededor rieran divertidas mientras Nodoka regresaba a su lugar.**

**Mio miraba la entrada del salón sin señal de Ritsu o Mugi, el profesor saca su lista de asistencia tomando asiento en su escritorio:**

**Profesor.- Akiyama Mio…Manabe Nodoka…Hirasawa Yui- el profesor estaba pasando lista cuando dos chicas se pararon en la puerta del salón agitadas en señal de que habían corrido. Todas en el salón giraron su cabeza hacia la entrada mirando un tanto sorprendidas a las chicas recién llegadas.**

**Ritsu.- sensei ¿podemos pasar?- preguntó la chica con la voz agitada tratando de recuperar el aliento al igual que Mugi que venía junto a ella. El profesor las dejó pasar y siguió tomando lista, las chicas entraron y se sentaron tirándose miradas traviesas y riendo por lo bajo para no molestar a la clase. Mio miraba a Ritsu sonreírle tan plácidamente a Mugi que le hacía sentir rabia mirando con desagrado a Mugi y preguntándose a sí misma, ¿Por qué Mugi había llegado tarde con Ritsu?, y ¿Por qué reían tanto? El tiempo pasaba y la clase transcurría aburrida para Ritsu quien jugaba con un lapicero en su banca, Yui se estaba quedando dormida de nuevo, Mugi prestaba atención a la clase, y Mio no dejaba de pensar, ¿Qué habrían estado haciendo Ritsu y Mugi que llegaron tarde? Así pasó todo el día y las clases terminaron. Ritsu y Mugi se levantaron al mismo tiempo para ir a donde estaban Mio y Yui.**

**Ritsu.- nee Mio-chuan, vamos al salón de música- dijo alegremente Ritsu con las manos sobre su cabeza caminando hacia Mio quien la veía seria.**

**Mugi.- vamos Yui-chan- dijo la rubia invitando a Yui a seguirlas- seguro Azusa-chan ya nos está esperando.**

**Yui miró la ropa de Ritsu y notó que traía su chaleco cerrado mientras trataba de evitar ver a Yui tan directamente, pues a pesar de ser despistada, ella tiene el don de notar cuando algo no anda bien con alguien a desfavor de esa persona haciéndoles pasar por momentos no muy gratos.**

**Yui.- Ricchan ¿Qué pasa con tu uniforme hoy? Esta muy bien arreglado, ¿acaso quieres ser más femenina?- preguntaba curiosa e inocentemente la castaña mientras veía sorprendida a Ritsu.**

**Ritsu.- los colores se le subieron al rostro al escuchar las preguntas con las que atacaba Yui inconscientemente, pues no lo hacía de mala intención- ¿eh?, ¿Qué dices Yui?- contestó un poco exaltada mirando nerviosa a la castaña quien miraba a Ritsu incrédula por su reacción- solo me dio por saber que se siente jeje- rió nerviosa aun cuidándose de la mirada de yui quien no le creyó al igual que Mio que iba escuchando la plática mientras que Mugi reía divertida viendo como Ritsu se sonrojaba ante los comentarios de Yui. Llegaron al salón de música y entrando Mugi sacó un lindo juego de té que parecía ser muy costoso ante los ojos de las demás, por otra parte Azusa ya estaba en el salón esperando a sus senpais, mientras practicaba "fuwa fuwa time", vio a sus senpais entrar y se levantó del sillón dándoles la bienvenida.**

**Azusa.- senpais llegaron- expresó emocionada pensando que ensayarían.**

**Yui.- ah! Quiero una gran taza de té- decía en tono desganado tomando asiento en la mesa esperando a que Mugi sirviera el delicioso té que tanto les gustaba.**

**Ritsu.- yo también muero por una deliciosa tarta de fresa- comentó Ritsu mientras se sentaba en el mismo lugar que un día antes al lado de Mugi.**

**Yui.- eh Ricchan, ese es mi lugar- dijo Yui quejándose ya que ella siempre se sentaba ahí a lado de mugi para poder escoger el mejor de los pastelillos.**

**Ritsu.- anda, anda Yui, cambiemos de lugar, dejaré que escojas el pastelillo que te guste de cualquier forma si?- dijo Ritsu sonriendo amablemente con una mano rascando su cabeza.**

**Yui.- ¿Ricchan?...-dijo en tono sospecho la menor de las Hirasawa- ¿Qué es esa marca que tienes en el cuello?- preguntó Yui mirando el cuello de Ritsu donde se podía apreciar en efecto; una marquita no muy visible, pero si a la vista de cualquier curioso de color rojo. Ritsu de inmediato se llevó la mano derecha hasta el lugar de la marca, automáticamente dirigiendo su mirada a Mugi de manera acusadora y algo nerviosa tratando de tapar aquella marca.**

**Yui.- ¡Ricchan!- exclamó la castaña sorprendida- no me digas que… ¡¿tienes novio?!- dijo casi en un grito que contuvo tapando su boca con ambas manos y con expresión de sorpresa y emoción. Yui terminó de formular esa frase cuando Azusa y Mio quienes estaban tomando Té tranquilamente escucharon aquel comentario repentino y poco creíble, tratándose de Ritsu, no porque no fuese linda, todo lo contrario, porque ella juraba que no tendría novio hasta terminar sus estudios, se sorprendieron tanto, que el sorbo de té que albergaban en sus bocas salió disparado mirando atónitas a Ritsu quien enseguida volteó a verlas.**

**Ritsu.-¡qué cosas dices Yui!- contestó algo nerviosa mirando es secuencia a sus amigas quienes la veían sorprendida, más por parte de Mio quien no daba crédito a lo que Yui insinuó. Mugi solo rió por lo bajo haciendo que Ritsu fijara su mirada en ella nuevamente con gesto acusador; lo que obviamente no pasó por alto ante Mio, quien ágilmente logró deducir que Mugi sabía algo al respecto de aquella "marca" en el cuello de su amiga.- no es nada, anoche deje abierta la ventana de mi cuarto y me dormí sin cerrarla, seguro me picó algún mosquito y yo que sé, estaba dormida- contestaba Ritsu tratando de evadir cualquier otra pregunta.**

**Yui.- Ricchan… pero que mosquito tan atrevido, seguro y fue ¡un vampiro!- exclamó Yui poniendo sus dedos índices sobre su boca en señal de "colmillos".**

**Ritsu.- ¡tks!, ¡claro que no!- contradijo exasperada la ojimiel quien ya presentaba más nerviosismo haciendo que los colores subieran a su rostro. Mio se quedó en silencio sin poder entender, ¿acaso Ritsu tiene novio y no me dijo?, pero ¿no se supone que somos amigas?, pensaba la ojigris mirando a Ritsu algo desilusionada, ¿Por qué se refugiaba en la mirada de Mugi y no en la de ella?... la mente de Mio volvía al modo pensativo, sintiendo un temor de saber que alguien más estaba en la vida de Ritsu y ella lo ignoraba, o más bien, Ritsu no le comentó. Ritsu bajó su mano que cubría la marca en su cuello resignada ante las burlas de Yui y suspiró; Mio inmediatamente fijó su mirada en el cuello de Ritsu, efectivamente, como Mio supuso, esa marca no era producto de un mosquito… alguien le había hecho una marca en su cuello… lo que hizo que Mio se sintiera terrible… alguien había tocado a Ritsu y no fue ella, se sentía completamente celosa, quería salir corriendo pero su mente trabajaba al mil por hora recordando cosas, pero nada le ayudaba a calmar su inquietud; hasta que de golpe recordó que un día antes no tenía marca alguna en el cuello Ritsu, y la última persona con la que la vio salir y vio por última vez… era Mugi…sus ojos se abrieron de golpe fijando su mirada en Mugi, quien solo veía a Ritsu con una sonrisa amable y un tanto sonrojada, mientras que Ritsu seguía alegando con Yui quien no aplacaba sus burlas inocentes hacia la baterista.**

**Ritsu.- cállate Yui, yo también debería reírme de ti- dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa traviesa señalando el rostro de Yui la cual se quedó perpleja sin entender porque Ritsu podría reírse de ella- mira tu cara… seguro te quedaste dormida en clases con la libreta abierta y los apuntes con la tinta están marcados en tu cara- exclamó Ritsu soltando una carcajada haciendo que sus amigas voltearan hacia Yui quien solo se tocó la cara.**

**Yui.-¡Azu-nyan! ¡Azu-nyan!.- gritó preocupada dirigiéndose hacia la gatita quien la miró con cautela- límpiame la cara- dijo en tono de suplica la castaña soltando unas lagrimitas inocentes.**

**Azusa.- Yui-senpai, siento pena por usted…- dijo resignada sabiendo que su senpai no cesaría las suplicas hasta que le limpiara las notas en el rostro, en efecto le ayudó pero las letras no se borraban así que optaron por dejarlo así hasta que llegara a su casa y se las quitara con alcohol o algo. Así cambiaron de tema haciendo que se olvidaran de la marca en el cuello de Ritsu; o por lo menos a Yui se le olvidó. Mientras Mio se notaba seria y desganada.**

**Mugi.- bueno chicas, ¿les parece si ensayamos?- sugería con esa voz y sonrisa tan amable como siempre para ayudar a distraer a las demás por lo sucedido antes. Yui asintió con la cabeza, Azusa miró a Mugi con felicidad por proponer ensayar, cosa que no hacían muy a menudo o por lo menos dos días seguidos. Mio solo se levantó y tratando de actuar con normalidad para no levantar sospechas asintió también tomando su bajo para comenzar al igual que Yui y Azusa con sus instrumentos en mano. Comenzaron a ensayar y así pasaron un buen rato hasta que nuevamente el cansancio venció a Yui y Ritsu quienes ya estaban nuevamente agonizando en el sillón del club.**

**Azusa.-senpais, no tienen remedio en ésta vida, en realidad me preocupa su futuro…- habló la pelinegra mirando con preocupación a sus senpais con una gotita en su cabeza.**

**Ritsu.- quizá deberíamos irnos ya, es algo tarde y además quiero ir a comprar unos dulces y algún nuevo manga- dijo Ritsu levantándose de su asiento. Mio al escuchar la sugerencia de Ritsu volteó a ver a Mugi con intensiones de ganarle la palabra, como si las dos tuvieran el deseo de ir con Ritsu a comprar.**

**Mugi/Mio.- ¡yo te acompaño!- dijeron las dos al unísono llamando la atención de Azusa, sorprendiendo a Ritsu porque ambas congeniaban en esa idea y Yui… Yui solo las vio con su típica inocencia. Azusa miro al trío de chicas esperando respuesta de Ritsu la cual solo se volteó y sonrió cálidamente con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba Mio y cautivaba a Mugi. Mio se sonrojo ante la acción de la baterista, Mugi solo la veía con atención esperando respuesta alguna al igual que Azusa.**

**Ritsu.- ¿Qué les parece si vamos las cinco?- preguntaba amablemente la baterista para no causar disgustos empezando a notar que Mio prestaba más atención a lo que ella quería hacer.**

**Yui.- ¡yosh! Andando para luego es tarde- dijo eufóricamente la mayor de las Hirasawa levantando su puño ya en la puerta del salón con guitah y sus cosas listas para partir sorprendiendo a Azusa y a las demás por su determinación y energía que recobró en solo escuchar la palabra "golosinas" provocando risas por parte de sus compañeras.**

**Las cinco chicas del Hokago tea time salieron en dirección a una dulcería, al llegar Yui corrió jalando a Azusa consigo mostrándole la gran variedad de dulces que había, sus ojos brillaban y no podía contener la emoción al ver tantos dulces en un solo lugar…**

**Ritsu.-la actitud de Yui me recuerda a la primera vez que te traje aquí…en realidad te veías muy linda e inocente- musitó Ritsu casi al oído de Mugi para evitar que las demás escucharan en tono juguetón. Mugi se sonrojo un poco y volteó a ver a Ritsu con ese sonrojo que tanto le gustaba a Ritsu mirándose así fijamente por unos segundos, Mugi tomo la mano de Ritsu y ésta le sonrió…Mio quien al parecer estaba viendo dulces logró escuchar lo que Ritsu le dijo y volteó de reojo logrando ver como Ritsu y Mugi se tomaban de la mano y como se miraban tan cariñosamente… sintió que en su corazón algo se quebraba sin poder evitar mirar con tristeza como Mugi le robaba las sonrisas y miradas que tanto le gustaban a Mio de Ritsu…no lo pudo evitar y sus sospechas de que Ritsu y mugi podían tener algo más que amistad cobraban fuerza con cada detalle que notaba…nuevamente recordó aquella "marca" en el cuello de Ritsu, y como Ritsu al escuchar que Yui se la vio, la baterista inmediatamente miró a Mugi con mirada acusadora, como si Mugi supiese de la marca… o peor aun… que Mugi fuese la causante de esa "marca"… Mio al solo imaginar que esa suposición fuera cierta, no pudo evitarlo y sintió un liquido tibio recorrer sus mejillas con un leve tono carmesí sintiendo que algo en su pecho ejercía presión y un temor de haber perdido a Ritsu de esa manera se apoderaba de ella… después de tenerla todo el tiempo para ella, después de que sus mejores momentos de diversión se debían a las bromas y cosas bizarras que la baterista le dedicaba para hacerla reír. Tocó sus mejillas y se dio cuenta que en efecto aquel liquido tibio eran lagrimas de tristeza y aflicción al no poder saber si en realidad Mugi se había quedado con el amor de la baterista, aquel amor que Mio anhelaba, pero nunca quiso admitirlo por temor a perderla o peor aun… por cobardía propia, por no aprovechar como debía toda aquella atención que alguna vez tuvo de la castaña ojimiel. Mio lloraba cada vez con más intensidad en silencio, tapándose la boca para no dejar escapar algún gemido de su llanto.**

**Azusa ya se había fastidiado de que Yui la jalara a donde fuera admirando cada detalle de las golosinas que vendían en aquel lugar como si de un museo se tratara; así que se alejó en un descuido de la mayor de las Hirasawa y camino a un pasillo donde vio a Mio, no lo dudó mucho a camino hacia ella, esperando tener una plática normal, no solo de dulces.**

**Azusa.-Mio-senpai, ¿le gusta algún dulce_-la pequeña gatita no pudo terminar la pregunta, cuando notó que Mio estaba llorando, ahogando un llanto que realmente demostraba dolor y tristeza tapándose la boca con ambas manos- ¿Mio-senpai?, ¿está usted bien?- preguntaba demasiado preocupada-¿Por qué llora?, ¿Qué sucede?- cada pregunta de la pequeña Azusa demostraba realmente preocupación volteando a Mio frente suyo, la cual solo abrazó a Azusa ahogando su llanto que no cesaba en el hombro de la pequeña Azusa.**

**Mio.-Azusa… soy una estúpida… fui demasiado ciega… no me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos y ahora estoy muy arrepentida… no sé si lo que creo sea cierto, pero solo imaginarlo me parte el corazón- el tono de Mio al hablar era realmente triste, sus palabras fueron corridas a pesar de que su voz se entrecortaba. Azusa no pudo entender al momento a que se refería la ojigris, pero al escuchar que su senpai dijo que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, pudo entender que ese llanto tenía algo que ver con Ritsu.**

**Azusa.-Mio-senpai…- la gatita no sabía qué hacer solo responder al abrazo de Mio quien no dejaba de llorar, Mio se apartó de la menor de la banda y trato de limpiar un poco sus lagrimas- lo siento Azusa me tengo que ir, arigato.- finalizó la ojigris para salir de la tienda a paso acelerado para no ser seguida por Ritsu o alguna otra de sus amigas. Caminó rápido, más rápido, más rápido, su paso aceleró de manera casi instantánea hasta correr lo más rápido que podía dejando caer lagrimas de tristeza al imaginar a Ritsu junto a Mugi, la idea por si sola le hacía sentir cada vez peor, su llanto no cesaba, no le importaba si alguien la viera o escuchara como lloraba lo que quería era desahogarse. Llegó a su casa, su madre le dio la bienvenida preguntándole si iba a cenar, pero Mio hizo caso omiso ante el llamado de su madre subiendo a toda prisa a su cuarto cerrándolo con seguro y tirándose en su cama soltando su llanto que cada vez era más intenso abrazó una almohada fuertemente, recordando cada momento de felicidad que pasaba a lado de Ritsu, cada momento que ella le robaba sus sonrisas y viceversa, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza sin parar de llorar. En realidad no sabía a ciencia cierta si Mugi y Ritsu tenían algo que amistad, pero no podía negar lo que era evidente, las miradas que Ritsu y la rubia de daban no eran miradas de amistad, eran miradas de amor, la manera en que habían actuado últimamente era completamente diferente, la manera en que las vio tomadas de la mano, no era de manera amistosa. La duda mataba a Mio por dentro, la incertidumbre desgarraba el corazón mismo de ésta sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, no podía encontrar consuelo alguno para borrar las evidencias que eran legibles ante los ojos de cualquier incrédulo.**

**Mio.- Ritsu… ¿acaso te eh perdido…?.- murmuro para sí misma abrazando con más fuerza aquella almohada que era su único consuelo y testigo de su sufrimiento…**

**NOTAS FINALES: ta dah! Este es el segundo capitulo de mi lindo fic, no se si este bien, y si hay alguna falla por ahí díganme, escribí un poco apresurada, mi madre, como todas las mamás me cortaba la inspiración mandándome a la tienda a barrer a pasarle una u otra cosa asi que no se si tenga mucho entretenimiento, aunque cabe mencionar que si me gustó, ya saben denle LIKE manita arriba kjahkjah, claro lo harian si fuese youtube pero bueno ya que!, espero reviews! No se olviden ejeje, por lo regular subiré continuación diaria ya saben no tngo nada mejor que hacer por ahora, lo único es mi linda madre que me corta la inspiración jojojo bueno bueno! Me voi cuídense y chao chao!**


	3. Chapter 3 decisones

NOTAS: eehh me extrañaron verdad?, yo lo se no hace falta ejejeje pues aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo de mi fic, díganme si les gusta y todo eso jejeje.

Al igual que muchos no se si sea necesario decirlo pero bueno, K-ON! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni este fic es intento de lucro :3 si fuese mio seguramente hubiese hecho qe mi Ritsu saliese con su flequillo suelto muchas veces xqe es bien kawai!

**Mientras en la tienda de golosinas Yui seguía admirando cada dulce, cada sabor y figura de éstas enseñándole a Azusa lo que le llamaba la atención. Sin embargo Azusa estaba pensativa, recordando las palabras de Mio, la manera en que lloraba y se culpaba momentos antes de irse repentinamente tratando de descifrar que era aquello por lo que lloraba, pero si de algo estaba segura, tenía algo que ver con Ritsu. Ella no era demasiado tonta como para no notar lo bien que se llevaba con la baterista y la historia de que eran amigas desde la infancia; que los cambios de humor de Mio variaban desde ese día que se fue con Mugi dejando el ensayo sin explicación alguna. Vago su mirada hacia Ritsu, quien estaba con Mugi, sin aun darse cuenta de la ausencia de Mio… la miró detenidamente y se dio cuenta de lo que Mio descubrió… Ritsu mirando los dulces mientras Mugi tomaba su mano, al parecer ellas no se habían percatado de la atención de Azusa hacia ellas. La pequeña Azusa bajo la mirada ignorando por completo a Yui quien seguía abloteando emocionada con los dulces.**

**Yui.-¡Azu-nyan! ¡Azu-nyan! ¿te imaginas una alberca de chocolate derretido? Oh oh mejor una alberca de mangos enchilados donde pueda nadar y comer a la vez…aunque si el chile se mete a mis ojos me ardera, igual creo que el picante hará que me arda el cuerpo, mejor no, mejor una alberca de cacahuate y pasitas bañadas de chocolate…- decía en tono pensativo y alegre- ¿no crees Azu-nyan? ¿Azu-nyan?- Azusa regresó de sus pensamientos al escuchar la vocecita de Yui- Azu-nyan ¿Por qué me ignoras cuando te hablo?- se quejaba la castaña soltando lagrimitas a su estilo inocente.**

**Azusa.- lo siento Yui- senpai estaba viendo eso- Azusa señaló una canasta de fresas con chocolate para evitar darle una explicación a Yui de su distracción.- ¿decías algo Yui-senpai?- preguntó la gatita para cambiarle el tema a Yui.**

**Yui.- ya veo… también puede ser una alberca de fresas con chocolate- dijo pensativa la castaña mirando con aprobación y determinación a Azusa.- tienes buenas ideas Azu-nyan- finalizó la guitarrista para ir a buscar una bolsa y escoger dulces.**

**Ritsu.- Nee Nakano… ¿ya has escogido algo?- la baterista llamaba a la guitarrista menor caminando hacia ella seguida por Mugi- por cierto…- la castaña miró a los lados como buscando algo-¿Dónde está Mio?- preguntó inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha en tono curioso. Azusa no sabía que contestar, porque ni ella sabia donde se había ido su senpai; pero tampoco podía decirle a Ritsu el estado en la que la encontró para evitar alguna confusión, pues Mio no le dijo con exactitud porque lloraba…nuevamente todo quedaba en suposiciones.**

**Azusa.- etto… ya se fue…- contestaba algo insegura pues no sabía que más decir.**

**Mugi.- ¿Por qué se fue Mio-chan?- preguntó la rubia con tono de preocupación, pues Mio no era de irse sin explicaciones.**

**Azusa.- **_**¿ahora que les digo?...- **_**Azusa no sabía que contestar y sentía las miradas curiosas de sus amigas esperando respuesta alguna.- etto…pues es que creo que le llamaron de su casa y se tuvo que ir.**

**Ritsu.- no era muy tarde… que raro… quizá debería llamarle.- propuso Ritsu rascando su cabeza.**

**Azusa.- sí, creo que debería Ritsu-senpai- dijo firme la pequeña guitarrista.**

**Yui.- ¡yosh!¡Mira Azu-nyan todo lo que compré con 100 yens!- exclamó la castaña levantando una bolsita de dulces con una alegría que emanaba hasta por sus poros.**

**Ritsu.- bueno, creo que no compraré nada después de todo, así que mejor nos vamos yendo- finalizó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la rubia a su lado, la cual solo asintió. Las cuatro chicas salieron del local y cada una se fue por sus respectivos caminos; Yui con Azusa y Ritsu acompañó a Mugi a tomar su tren, lo cual se le hizo muy raro a Azusa, pues ella normalmente no tenía esa costumbre, logrando entender un poco más a lo que se refería Mio. Sintió la curiosidad de seguirlas para ver si lograba captar algo, pero con Yui a su lado, eso sería imposible…seguramente Yui haría un escándalo o no podría guardar el secreto y decidió irse a su casa para llamar a Mio y preguntarle Cómo estaba.**

**Mientras Mugi y Ritsu se alejaban de sus amigas, no pronunciaban palabra alguna, no iban en un silencio incomodo, al contrario, era un silencio acogedor.**

**Mugi.- tomó la mano de Ritsu sonrojándose un poco y la miró de reojo.**

**Ritsu.- se sorprendió ante la acción de la rubia a su costado y le sonrió dulcemente.- ¿Qué sucede, mi oujosama?- le preguntó amablemente.**

**Mugi.- nada… solo tengo un poco de frio- contestó la tecladista un poco nerviosa.**

**Ritsu.- la miró frunciendo ambos ceños y con una linda sonrisa que era característica de la castaña- pero si tus manos están más tibias que las mías- contestaba la baterista riendo un poco, lo que causó un sonrojo más remarcado en el rostro de Mugi.- tranquila… no tienes que poner excusas para tomar mi mano, yo también quería hacerlo desde hace rato.- se detuvo jalando a Mugi más cerca de ella y le dio un tierno beso en esos labios carmesí de la rubia, a quien tomó por sorpresa; sin embargo no se resistió y contestó a la perfección aquel inocente pero apasionado beso que la baterista le propinó. Ambas se separaron mirándose algo sonrojadas tomándose de las manos, rieron levemente y siguieron su camino con sus dedos entrelazados. Llegaron a la estación donde Mugi tomaría su tren el cual no tardó ni diez minutos y llegó.**

**Mugi.- bueno, te veo mañana Ricchan…- se despedía la tecladista, no sin antes acercarse a Ritsu y darle un dulce beso en esos labios que tanto le gustaban. Ritsu respondió delicadamente al beso de su amada oujosama para luego ésta separarse y subir al tren. Ritsu agitó su mano en señal de "adiós" y Mugi contestó a la acción de igual manera.**

**Mientras tanto; Mio estuvo llorando hasta quedarse dormida, se levantó alrededor de las 8 pm y se tallaba los ojos que tenia irritados tanto llorar, se sentó sobre su cama. Aun traía el uniforme puesto, por lo que decidió levantarse para tomar un baño, su celular sonó y se acercó a su mochila para sacarlo y ver quién podía ser; "Azusa" decía la pantalla externa de su móvil, abrió su teléfono para ver que era un mensaje de la pequeña Azusa y leer un texto breve: "Mio-senpai, ¿Cómo está?, si necesita alguna cosa o alguien con quien hablar, no dude en tomar mi ayuda, los amigos estamos para apoyarnos"… Mio al terminar de leer el texto recordó de nuevo la razón del mensaje de Azusa y no pudo evitar sentir que sus ojos se acristalaban nuevamente queriendo dejar escapar unas lagrimas, lo cual no sucedió, pues sus ojos estaba demasiado cansados de llorar y sólo se limitó a contestar: "todo bien por ahora, gracias Azusa, mañana hablamos". Mandó el mensaje a la pequeña y lo cerró dejándolo sobre su escritorio donde hacia tarea o estudiaba, se dio media vuelta para ir a bañarse, cuando su celular vibró y sonó una vez más, al revisar quien era, vio el nombre de "Ritsu" en la pantalla, un mensaje de ella llegó y estaba feliz de que fuera de la castaña. Se limpió los ojos un tanto irritados para poder leer bien que le decía la ojiambar: "Hey Mio-chuan, ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar?, ¿estás bien? Azusa me dijo que te llamaron de tu casa… ¿encontraron una plaga percebes en tu cuarto verdad?" la ojigris no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita al notar que Ritsu aun estaba pendiente de ella.**

**Mio.- **_**…quizá debería preguntárselo…aunque tengo miedo de la respuesta…pero no puedo seguir así, esto me está matando… no me había dado cuenta, o quizá siempre lo supe… amo a Ritsu, no como amiga… la amo porque ella es todo lo que tengo y siempre eh tenido… siempre la eh amado y siempre la amaré… mañana mismo le declararé mi amor, le diré todo lo que siento, no puedo esperar más… esté o no saliendo con Mugi no puedo arriesgarme a perderla si mi suposición es errónea…tengo que hacerlo…- **_**la mente de Mio estaba decidida a aclarar las cosas, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que sería difícil y se esperaba un futuro incierto a lado de Ritsu, pues las probabilidades de que saliera con Mugi para ella, eran de 50%, aun así estaba decidida y arriesgaría cualquier cosa con tal de salir de esa incertidumbre.**

**El celular de Ritsu sonó, al revisar quien era, vio el nombre de "Mugi", era un mensaje de la tecladista que decía: "mañana no hay clases, me acaba de confirmar Azusa…te parece si voy a tu casa" Ritsu sonrió ladina y contestó de inmediato: "como tu digas… mi oujosama" con un emoticón de corazón, lo cual al recibirlo Mugi se sonrojo y no pudo evitar emocionarse y contraer su celular a su pecho y dejarse caer en su cama.**

**Ritsu.- inconscientemente se rascó la espalda- debe ser porque eh sido demasiado cursi en ese mensaje- rio divertida y se tiró sobre su cama al igual que Mugi, con el celular contra su pecho. Su móvil sonó una vez más, era un mensaje de Mio: "mañana no hay clases, puedes dormir hasta tarde… gracias por preguntar, está todo bien, ¿mañana tienes algo que hacer en la noche?", Ritsu miró el mensaje pensativa y supuso que Mugi iría en la mañana o tarde, así que se dispuso a contestar: "¿mmmh? Creo que no" Mio recibió el mensaje y contestó: "deberías aprovechar para estudiar…" Ritsu vio el mensaje y soltó un bufido de disgusto "no, gracias" contestó a Mio la cual le contestó "buenas noches, Ritsu" Ritsu contestó el mensaje de la misma forma.**

**Mio.- aprovecharé que mañana Ritsu estará en casa eh iré a decirle lo que siento…- musitó para sí misma con determinación mientras dejaba su móvil en la cama dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha.**

NOTAS FINALES: ta dah! Este es el final del tercer capitulo, no estaba muy inspirada, bueno si, pero siempre hay alguien haciéndome la mala y me distraen, no me apedreen por favor, ya saben que acepto sugerencias, y es que igual tengo en mente dos fics más así que me estoy distrayendo con eso por que la verdad estarán buenísimo jojojo! Bueno a mi me gustan las ideas jeje, espero reviews por el amor de dios TT^TT jeje bueno eso es todo cuídense y sayonara! Chao chao!


	4. Chapter 4 yo tambien te amo

**NOTAS: Arigato a esas personitas que siguen la historia y gracias por sus sugerencias :3, eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo mi humilde Fic, ya que espero robarles una sonrisa, un suspiro o por lo menos una mentada de… si no les gusta xD aunque espero que si les guste TwT jeje bueno, aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de este MUGITSU espero que lo disfruten ta dah!**

Al día siguiente Ritsu se levantó temprano y aprovechando que no estaban sus padres y que su hermano menor satoshi aun dormía, se levantó, se dio una ducha rápida y se dispuso a ordenar su cuarto y casa, pues hoy tendría una visita muy importante, más bien una cita muy importante y quería que todo fuera perfecto e ideal para su oujosama. Terminó de acomodar todo y dejar todo bien, para salir rápido e ir por algunas golosinas y aperitivos para poder ver una película o algo por el estilo cuando Mugi llegara a su casa. No tardó mucho, pues fue a toda prisa y además el súper no quedaba nada lejos de ahí. Subió todas las compras a su habitación, la cual estaba más ordenada y presentable que lo habitual y tendió todo sobre la mesa, sacando así unas cuantas películas para que cuando llegara Mugi no la hiciera esperar. En realidad estaba muy nerviosa, pues estaría a solas con la rubia lo cual hacia divagar su mente en sin fin de ideas que podía aplicar en esa cita, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara al pensar que tanto podría pasar. Terminó de arreglar todo y tomó su celular para llamar a la tecladista.

En la mansión Kotobuki, se podía ver a una rubia correr en su habitación sacando prendas de vestir sobre su cama, algo indecisa y nerviosa, pero a la vez emocionada y feliz. Un celular comenzó a sonar, el cual yacía en su cama; al escuchar el tono de aquel móvil, la rubia corrió y contestó rápidamente sin ver de quien se trataba; sin embargo no esperaba llamada alguna más que de cierta castaña, a la cual reconoció desde el primer momento en que escuchó su tono de voz.

Ritsu.- ¿alo?- dijo la castaña del otro lado del teléfono.

Mugi.- ¡Ricchan!- exclamó alegremente la rubia.

Ritsu.- buenos días, mi oujosama, solo llamaba para decirte que estoy ansiosa por verte, y…saber exactamente a qué hora vendrás- continuo soltando unas risitas, pues no habían quedado en una hora en especifico.

Mugi.- su corazón se disparó al escuchar la voz de la castaña, y escuchar que estaba ansiosa por verla, provocándole un sonrojo inevitable y una felicidad jamás experimentada que solo aquella baterista pudo despertar en ella.- ¡es cierto!, esto… en una hora estoy allá ¿de acuerdo?, llevaré algo para que comamos- contestaba la chica de ojos azules con un tono muy feliz, que no pasó despistado ante Ritsu, quien pudo notar que al igual que ella, Mugi también estaba muy emocionada por su cita.

Ritsu.- no te preocupes princesita, ya eh comprado algunas cosas, esta vez yo te invito, ¿de acuerdo?- la castaña contestó muy segura sin esperar un no por respuesta por parte de su amada de ojos azules, la cual no pudo negarse ante la petición de la ojiambar y aceptó.- bueno, te estaré esperando.- argumentó la baterista.

Mugi.- ok, en un rato voy, ya no tardo… - contestó feliz y firmemente, Ritsu sonrió y antes de que pudiese colgar la rubia habló nuevamente.-Ricchan…- Ritsu contestó nuevamente- ¿si?- te amo…Ricchan…- dijo la rubia al otro lado del teléfono, causando en la baterista una felicidad infinita, que los colores se le subieran a la cara mordiendo su labio para contener la alegría por un momento y después poder contestar un tanto nerviosa…- yo también te amo…mi linda princesita…- ambas chicas colgaron al mismo tiempo, no había más que decir, estaban realmente felices y enamoradas. Ritsu apenas colgó, camino lentamente bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa en su rostro, levemente sonrojado apretando sus puños y cerrando sus ojos para contener la emoción, cuando llegó al final de las escaleras no aguantó más y soltó un pequeño gritito abalanzándose al sofá de su sala que le quedara más cerca, abrazando así un cojín, dando vueltas sobre el sofá por lo feliz que se sentía y lo emocionada que estaba. Tan emocionada estaba al escuchar aquellas palabras de la hermosa rubia que tenía por novia, que no se percató que Satoshi ya se había despertado y venia saliendo de la cocina hacia la sala con un vaso de jugo viendo con rareza como su hermana mayor se revolcaba en el sofá abrazada de un cojín. Normalmente Ritsu jamás actuaba de esa manera por muy feliz que estuviese, ni siquiera por a ver pasado exámenes de cálculo o química.

Satoshi.- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó realmente extrañado ante el comportamiento de su hermana, con el ceño fruncido, dando un sorbo de su jugo. La baterista al escuchar la voz de su hermano pequeño se detuvo levantándose de golpe con el rostro levemente sonrojado para evitar que su hermano la molestara.

Ritsu.-yo…etto…- musitó solo para ambos- ¡que te importa mocoso!- contestó corriendo hacia su hermano empujándolo levemente para quitarle su jugo y correr a su cuarto.

Satoshi.-¡Hey loca! ¡Dame eso!.- exclamó el pequeño Tainaka mirando a su hermana subir las escaleras a toda prisa, la cual no se detuvo ante su llamado. La baterista entró a su cuarto y cerró para evitar que su hermano la molestara, dándosela vuelta y recargándose sobre la puerta con el jugo aun en mano.

Ritsu.- eso estuvo realmente cerca…- dijo sonriendo levemente para ella mientras daba un sorbo al vaso con jugo que había hurtado a su hermano menor. Caminó hacia la cama tomando su celular viendo la hora y se quedó acostada viendo una fotografía de ella y Mugi el día que salieron por casualidad, sonriendo ladina y agradeciendo por ese día…

Mientras en la mansión de los Kotobuki, la bella rubia al colgar su teléfono, después de hablar con su preciada castaña… dio pequeños brinquitos cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, y una sonrisa de completa felicidad se podía remarcar bien en su bello y delicado rostro, con un sonrojo carmesí en sus suaves mejillas, recordando aquellas hermosas palabras que eran la más bella de todas las melodías que podían contemplar sus oídos…escuchar que Ritsu le dijera que la amaba, le daba tanta emoción, tanta confianza y la hacía sentir la persona más feliz del mundo entero. Comenzó a tararear alguna melodía de amor mientras tomaba un vestido casual de su color favorito…rosa, se lo probó, se miró un par de veces al espejo…se veía realmente linda, ese tono combinaba a la perfección con su tono claro de tez, se peinó, uso unas sandalias de tacón no muy alto ni muy bajo de color blanco lo que la hacía lucir realmente encantadora; tanto que ningún ser humano podría no notar aquella belleza. Usó un poco de brillo labial solo para humectar sus finos y delicados labios, tomó su pequeño bolso donde llevaba alguno que otro producto para retocarse, aunque sabemos que no es necesario que los use para lucir hermosa. Vio la hora en su celular y se dispuso a salir de su habitación caminando a la salida de la mansión donde un chofer cortésmente le tenía preparado un auto para dejarla en su destino. Normalmente Mugi no hubiese aceptado que uno de sus tantos choferes la llevara a casa de sus amigas; pues ella era tan sencilla que decidía viajar en tren para parecer lo más común. Pero esta vez su cita no podía esperar tanto tiempo como para irse en tren; así que dejó que la llevaran hasta la casa de Ritsu…su amada castaña.

El celular de Ritsu sonó en aviso de que un mensaje había llegado. Enseguida abrió el mensaje y vio que era de la tecladista de la banda que decía: "estoy afuera". En menos de dos segundos la baterista se levantó de la cama acomodándose el flequillo que traía suelto, viéndose rápidamente en el espejo, acomodando su ropa y checando rápidamente que todo en el lugar estuviese tal como deseaba…en orden. Bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, jaló aire tratando de tranquilizarse, cerró los ojos para relajar sus nervios, felicidad y ansiedad que le provocaba la llegada de amada tecladista, tragó un poco de saliva, reviso su aliento entre sus manos; aparentemente todo estaba en orden y se dispuso a abrir la puerta…al abrirla se topó con la más hermosas de todas las vistas…su hermosa y amada oujosama quien lucía bella ante sus ojos…

Ritsu.- ho-hola…- habló la castaña un poco nerviosa pero con una hermosa sonrisa dedicada a la chica que tenía enfrente.

Mugi.-hola Ricchan…- contestó la rubia con una sonrisa amable característica de la tecladista, quien estaba un poco apenada al observar lo linda que se veía Ritsu para ella. La cual portaba unos pantalones entubados color negro, una playera blanca, la cual estaba debajo de una sudadera gris con un cierre al frente y capucha, unos converses clásicos y su flequillo suelto sobre su frente con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas… la ojiazul quedó completamente ida al ver lo bien que le sentaba esa vestimenta a su amada baterista, quedando si habla y mirando fijamente a la castaña, quien comenzaba a sentirse apenada por la mirada fija de Mugi sobre ella.

Ritsu.- bueno, bueno, pero no te quedes ahí, pasa- habló amablemente sacando de sus pensamientos a Mugi quien reaccionó ante la voz de la baterista, sonrojándose un poco y pasando a la casa de la castaña.- ven, vamos a mi habitación, es que mi hermano está en casa y estará molestando si nos quedamos en la sala- decía la castaña tomando de la mano a Mugi para subir a su habitación.

Mugi.- claro- contestó cortésmente sin soltar la mano cálida de Ritsu. Ambas jóvenes subieron las escaleras, llegando así a la habitación de la ojiambar, Ritsu abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Mugi primero y después ella, cerró la puerta invitando a tomar asiento a Mugi quien asintió con la cabeza, para ir a sentarse a la cama de la ojiambar. Ritsu solo cerró la puerta sin ponerle seguro porque como acababa de llegar Mugi, pensó que bajaría a la cocina seguramente por algo, dirigiéndose a la mesa donde tenía unas películas que ya había anticipado para la cita con su oujosama.

Ritsu.- etto… creo que podríamos ver una película, compré unas cuantas golosinas para_- la castaña no terminó de hablar cuando sintió los labios cálidos de Mugi sobre los suyos en un pequeño beso tierno, mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba su la mejilla de la baterista, quien abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendida ante la acción de Mugi, quien la tomó desprevenida como ella lo había hecho un día antes cuando mugi iba a la estación de tren, lo cual no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón latiera rápidamente, para terminar respondiendo aquel lindo y delicado besos que la rubia le había robado… rodeó con una de sus manos la esbelta cintura de la tecladista acercándola más hacia ella, la rubia no tardó en entender la intención de Ritsu, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la castaña, comenzando a profundizar el beso de una manera tierna e inocente…lentamente como si el tiempo no pasara para ellas, rozaban sus labios un poco sonrojados por el contacto, sus ojos permanecían cerrados dejándose llevar por aquel bello momento y disfrutando de cada roce entre sí; hasta que el señor oxigeno llegó a hacer mal tercio, viéndose así ambas chicas obligadas a separarse para tomar aire. Se miraron fijamente por un momento, Mugi acarició la mejilla de la castaña, la cual estaba algo sonrojada pero con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, dándole otro pequeño beso muy leve a Mugi quien solo cerró sus ojos y después sonrió. Ambas chicas se separaron y rieron un poco.

Ritsu.- y ¿bien?... ¿qué película quieres ver?...- preguntó curiosa la castaña rascando su mejilla mientras sonreía levemente.

Mugi.- miraba el repertorio de películas que yacían en el escritorio pensativa- ¿mmmh? ¡Ésta!- exclamó afirmativamente la rubia. Ritsu miró el titulo de la película y vio que mugi escogió una de sus favoritas.

Ritsu.- ¡oh vaya!, mugi tienes buenos gustos.- dijo la chica emocionada mirando atentamente la película.

Mugi.- no por nada me gustas tú…- contestó la chica tímidamente haciendo que la baterista se sonrojara, volteando su mirada hacia la rubia quien la veía tímidamente.

Ritsu.- sonrió nerviosa y acarició la mejilla de la tecladista.- pues a mí me encantas.- contestó la ojiambar con una mirada ladina y esa mirada tierna que la causaba la rubia.

Mugi.- ¡bien!, veamos la película Ricchan.- habló la rubia para evitar ser observada por Ritsu, quien solo esbozó una sonrisa cariñosa y asintió. Puso la película en el DVD y sirvió un poco de refresco a la rubia quien se sentó al pie de la cama seguida por Ritsu, ambas comían golosinas, y bebían jugo o refresco mientras miraban la película.

Ritsu.- no sabía que te gustaban los zombis.- habló curiosa la ojiambar sin despegar la mirada de la televisión. A lo cual Mugi solo asintió y dijo: - no es que sea fan de ellos, pero me llaman la atención las películas de terror.- sin dejar de ver la pantalla de la tele. Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio gustando de la película que llevaba por nombre "el amanecer de los muertos" estaban tan entretenidas y metidas en el drama que Ritsu se distrajo un momento en lo que Mugi fue al baño, y cuando salió brincó frente a ella con una de las tantas mascaras de monstruos que habían en la habitación de Ritsu puesta, con las que normalmente siempre asustaba la baterista a Mio cuando iba de visita; logrando que Ritsu diera un brinco y un grito delicado; lo que causo mucha gracia ante Mugi y la baterista la viera un tanto atónita.

Mugi.- cero y van dos.- dijo la rubia quitándose la máscara del rostro con una sonrisa triunfante.

Ritsu.- ¡ese fue un susto tremendo!- decía la baterista tocándose el pecho mirando con una sonrisa nerviosa a la tecladista.

Mugi.- debiste ver tu cara- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa amable y divertida.

Ritsu.- pero no se quedara así.- comentó la ojiambar mirando traviesamente a la ojiazul, la cual miró divertida a la castaña tras esa acción, para sentarse a su lado nuevamente; mientras su amada ojiambar la abrazaba a su lado rodeándola por la cintura con su brazo derecho para acercarla a ella, la tecladista recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro y siguieron disfrutando de la película.

La película terminó y Ritsu propuso bajar a la cocina por si tenía hambre le haría algo de comer; Mugi aceptó y Ritsu bajó para cocinar algo mientras la rubia esperaba en la habitación. Mugi recorrió la habitación mirando algunas cosas de la castaña, donde reía divertida al ver su colección de mascaras de monstruos hasta mangas de comedia. Se detuvo un momento mirando fijamente una repisa en la cual yacían un par de fotos de la baterista en compañía de Mio, y algunas otras con sus amigas de la banda del Hokago tea time…se quedó pensativa un poco mirando las fotografías de salidas seguramente, acompañada de la bajista, la cual al parecer era muy importante para Ritsu y ella lo sabía. Soltó una pequeña risita y dispuso bajar a la cocina para ayudar a su amada ojiambar, la cual al parecer tenía un poco de problemas, pues las aptitudes culinarias no eran un don que el cielo le haya otorgado. Mugi bajó hasta la cocina y cuando llegó se topó con una Ritsu con un tiradero por doquier y su cara un poco manchada por puré de tomate. Mugi no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risita traviesa y divertida al notar las condiciones en que la baterista se encontraba; la cual volteó al instante de escuchar las risas de su hermosa oujosama…

Ritsu.- ¡Hey!, hago mi esfuerzo- dijo la castaña un poco sonrojada.

Mugi.- lo sé…- se acercó y le plantó un dulce beso en aquellos suaves y delicados labios que eran su droga.- déjame ayudarte- se ofreció amablemente la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ritsu.- ¡oh vamos! –Exclamó la castaña- hoy eres mi invitada, así que deja que yo lo haga, ya casi termino.- dijo la baterista muy amable con una sonrisa plena. Mugi no podía negarse ante aquella hermosa sonrisa así que dejó que la baterista terminara y regresó de nuevo a la habitación de Ritsu, topándose con satoshi en las escaleras.

Satoshi.- la miró por un momento y se sonrojó al toparse con aquella rubia despampanante quedándose mudo, puesto que no se había percatado de la visita que supuso era de su hermana mayor.

Mugi.- buenas tardes, satoshi-kun- saludó cortésmente la rubia al pequeño frente a ella.

Satoshi.- buenas tardes…etto…- el chico no sabía el nombre de la bella joven así que hizo una pausa, pues la única que iba a su casa de sus amigas de Ritsu era Mio.

Mugi.- Tsumugi Kotobuki.- se presentó con una sonrisa amable y encantadora, con ese tono de voz tan encantador y calmado de la tecladista.

Satoshi.- Tsumugi…- dijo el chico un poco nervioso e impresionado por la bella rubia, la cual solo asintió y siguió su camino hasta la habitación de Ritsu, la cual venia subiendo con unos platos de espagueti y una jarra de té helado.

Satoshi.- oye Ritsu…esa chica que está en tu habitación ¿es?- preguntaba el chico curioso.

Satoshi.- tranquilo enano, ella es la tecladista de la banda, y es mi oujosama…- contestó la chica, esto último en un suspiro. Satoshi la vio con el ceño fruncido. El timbre de la casa de los Tainaka sonó.

Ritsu.- ve a abrir satoshi, deja de estar molestando.- ordenó la castaña con una sonrisa ladina para seguir su camino. Satoshi bajó a abrir como su hermana le dijo, al abrir se encontró con uno de sus amigos, lo hizo pasar y se pusieron a jugar Xbox. Ritsu se asomó para verificar quien era.

Ritsu.- ¡Hey satoshi¡ ¿Quién es?- preguntó la mayor de los Tainaka desde las escaleras.

Satoshi.- un amigo, vamos a estar jugando Xbox en la sala.- contestó el menor siguiendo con lo suyo. Ritsu sonrió malvadamente pensando que no habría interrupciones en su preciada cita con la rubia, ya que su hermano se traumaba en los videojuegos, y subió a toda prisa a su habitación.

Ritsu.- ¡ta dah!- exclamó la chica en tono de sorpresa mostrándole a Mugi lo que le había preparado. Mugi miró curiosa y sonrió plenamente.

Mugi.- eso se ve delicioso Ricchan…- comentó la rubia para recibir el plato que le dio la castaña. Ambas se sentaron en una mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación de la baterista, la cual le sirvió un vaso con té helado y comenzaron a comer.

Ritsu.- gracias, espero que te guste, porque aunque la cocina no se me dé bien, me ah quedado perfecto, no podría ser menos de la grandísima e incomparable Ritsu Tainaka.- hablaba la chica elogiándose a sí misma, con una mano en su pecho en posición heroica. A lo cual Mugi solo reía divertida. Así ambas chicas disfrutaron de su comida mientras platicaban tonterías o aventuras una de la otra, relajeaban y realmente disfrutaban de la cita, de la compañía de la una como de la otra.

Mientras tanto Mio estaba en su casa acostada sobre su cama mensajeando con Azusa sobre lo aburrido que estaba el día, ya que como no hubo clases, y fue repentino, nadie hizo planes para alguna salida o algo por el estilo.

Mio se sentó en su cama meditando lo que se había propuesto un día antes… declarársele a Ritsu, decirle todo lo que se había guardado durante muchos años, lo cual confundía con amor de amistad; cuando realmente la amaba. Así Mio se levantó lentamente de su cama mirando aquella fotografía suya con Ritsu que yacía en su escritorio donde ambas se veían muy divertidas… Mio tomó su celular y llamó a Ritsu juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad, ya que estaba muy nerviosa, aunque era solo para preguntarle si estaba en su casa, la cual no contestó porque tenía el móvil en vibrador; con su cita con Mugi no quería interrupción alguna, así que lo dejó en silencio.

Mio suspiró resignada, pues Ritsu no contestaba; a lo que ella supuso que seguramente estaba durmiendo y decidió ir a su casa sin más rodeos y tomarla de sorpresa. Se dio un baño y se dispuso a cambiarse.

En casa de los Tainaka, Ritsu y Mugi terminaron de comer y seguían platicando y riendo de cosas o anécdotas divertidas.

Mugi.- discúlpame Ricchan, voy al baño.- dijo la chica amablemente levantándose para ir al baño. Algo que no pasó desinhibido ante la malicia de la casta quien inmediatamente se levantó y usó una máscara de las tantas que tenía en su colección, esperando a Mugi fuera del baño para asustarla como la tecladista lo había hecho mientras veían la película de zombis. La puerta del baño se abrió y Ritsu saltó dando un grito en espera de la reacción de susto de Mugi, de la cual no había señal y la luz del baño estaba apagada…

Ritsu.- ¿Mugi?...- preguntó dudosa la castaña entrando un poco al baño, se acerco al interruptor y prendió la luz. Al momento de prender la luz del baño la rubia saltó de tras de la baterista dando un grito para asustarla, a lo cual la reacción de Ritsu fue de un susto tremendo acompañado de un brinco, a lo cual Mugi no pudo evitarlo y rio a carcajadas, cosa que no era muy normal en ella, pues sus risas siempre eran relajadas y amables. Ritsu la miró atónita una vez más y entre cerró sus ojos como sospechando.

Mugi.- cero y van tres…- alcanzó a decir la ojiazul entre risas aun. Ritsu no pudo evitarlo y corrió tras ella, Mugi salió corriendo del baño y sin más a donde ir se quedó en un rincón del cuarto cerca de la cama. Ritsu se acercaba a ella con las manos alzadas moviendo sus dedos con intención de hacerle cosquillas.

Ritsu.- ahora pagaras por tus atrevimientos ante la grandísima Tainaka.- amenazaba la baterista en tono de burla, saltando hacia Mugi para hacerle cosquillas, la rubia reía imparable antes las maldades de la ojiambar sin poder mantenerse en pie sentándose en la cama encogiéndose un poco para evitar las cosquillas que le hacia la castaña, sin lograr detenerla. Finalmente Mugi quedó tendida en la cama con Ritsu encima de ella, casi lagrimeando de la risa; mientras las cosquillas que Ritsu le hacía no cesaban. Ritsu se detuvo por un momento para decir:

Ritsu- ¿ahora entiendes el poder de la magnífica Ritsu?- dijo en tono juguetón con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, aun encima de Mugi quien aun reía levemente. La tecladista la miró fijamente justo debajo de ella limpiándose un poco las lagrimitas que se le escaparon de la risa, y solo asintió con la cabeza. Se miraron por unos instantes… Ritsu se acercó lentamente al rostro de Mugi postrando sus manos sobre la cama a la altura de los hombros de la ojiazul, para finalmente juntar sus labios en un pequeño roce que lentamente fue convirtiéndose en un tierno beso… la rubia acarició la mejilla de la baterista, provocando una linda sensación en el pecho de Ritsu. El beso se profundizó cada vez más, pero de una manera tierna y delicada, la rubia rodeó la cintura de la castaña con ambos brazos para acercarla más a sí, Ritsu accedió ante aquella acción tierna de su amada oujosama… el beso continuó fluido, Ritsu acarició el delicado y suave rostro de la tecladista, rosándolo con las yemas de sus dedos de una manera muy delicada, bajándolos hasta su cuello, desprendiéndose de los labios de la rubia, propinándole un beso en éste; lo que hizo que la ojiazul soltara un pequeño suspiro. Ritsu no detuvo sus tiernas caricias, besó nuevamente los labios que ya se tornaban de un color carmesí de la tecladista de una manera sutil y apasionada; la ojiazul respondió nuevamente al tierno beso de la misma manera con un sonrojo en sus suaves mejillas acariciando la espalda de Ritsu, quien seguía encima de ella. Mugi bajó sus manos hasta el cierre de la sudadera de Ritsu, deslizándolo para abrirla y quitársela, Ritsu se quedó con su blusa que traía debajo de la sudadera; dejándose llevar por las tiernas caricias sutiles que le regalaba su hermosa tecladista… con cada momento que pasaba entre caricias y tiernos besos, ambos corazones de las chicas se aceleraban cada vez más, los sonrojos se hacían presentes al máximo, el calor comenzaba a sentirse a pesar del clima en el cuarto de la baterista; sin embargo, era el momento más lindo, tierno y romántico para cada una de las jóvenes en la habitación; quienes así se demostraban el amor que sentían la una por la otra…

Ritsu se detuvo y miró fijamente a Mugi con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas acompañado de una sonrisa cálida, digna de una mirada enamorada que le regalaba a la rubia. Mugi la miró de la misma manera con sus manos rodeando su cuello.

Mugi.- Ricchan…- habló finalmente la rubia.- te amo Ricchan… te amo…- musitó mirando casi lagrimeando de felicidad la ojiazul con una gran sonrisa en sus delicados y finos labios color carmesí…

Ritsu.- sonrió ampliamente con una mirada tierna.- yo también te amo… mi bella oujosama… -dijo tiernamente la castaña mirando fijamente a su amada y hermosa novia. Mugi acercó el rostro de Ritsu propinándole un beso, que fuera de ser sutil, fue apasionado y muy lindo. Las enamoradas siguieron besándose durante un rato de una manera muy apasionada. Esta vez Mugi jaló a Ritsu frágilmente, dejándola debajo de ella.

Ritsu.- ¿quieres cambiar de papeles cierto?.- dijo traviesa la castaña mientras le sonreía ladina. Mugi se limitó a besarla nuevamente, para hacer una pausa.

Mugi.- Ricchan…- habló pensativa la tecladista.- ¿deberíamos decirles de lo nuestro…de lo que sentimos a las demás?- preguntó dudosa la chica mirando a Ritsu quien se quedó pensativa.

Ritsu.- creo que sería lo mejor- contestó cortésmente la castaña.- yo hablaré con Mio y las demás para que sepan, no te preocupes ¿de acuerdo?- finalizó la baterista para que la rubia no se preocupara.

Mugi.- y ¿Cómo crees que lo tome Mio-chan?- preguntó nuevamente la tecladista un poco seria.

Ritsu.- soltó un suspiro y sonrió- yo creo que no habrá problema, creo que si se lo digo antes que a la demás, sería más cómodo para todas…después de todo ella es mi amiga desde la infancia y creo que tiene el derecho de saber antes que las demás, en realidad es muy especial para mí y siempre me ah ayudado y apoyado cuando la necesito; admito que alguna vez la vi más que como amiga…más sin embrago, jamás creí que me pudiese enamorar… y me enamoré de ti…- dijo la chica con un tenue tono de voz un poco sonrojada y una débil sonrisa mirando hacia el techo, para luego acariciar la mejilla de Mugi, quien la miraba tiernamente.- ¿sabes?, me eh vuelto algo cursi jeje, quien lo diría, la inmensamente grande Ritsu se ah enamorado, y se volvió realmente cursi- finalizó la castaña para reír un poco al igual que Mugi quien le dio un tierno beso nuevamente al cual Ritsu respondió de una manera muy romántica.

Mugi.- por eso y más te amo… mi Ricchan…- dijo la tecladista sellando los labios de Ritsu contra los suyos…

NOTAS FINALES: ta dah! E aquí el cuarto capítulo de mi humilde fic, la verdad es que me salió muy largo, eso de estar sola escuchando buena música sí que me inspira xD kjahkjah bueno, espero que lo disfruten, tendrá continuación jeje espero reviews eh?, no sean flojos y comenten si les gustó, acepto sugerencias y esas cosas que quieran expresar.

Ahora si, me voy! Cuídense los amo….. chao chao!


	5. Chapter 5yo también te amo

**NOTAS: jeje ohaio! Minna! Kjehkjeh pues aquí dejándoles la continuación del capítulo cuatro, espero que les guste, ya saben, espero poder robarles una risita, una suspiro o por lo menos una mentada de mother xD en caso que no les guste, bueno lean, lean y espero que se entretengan, aprovecho mi inspiración ahorita que puedo tener privacidad jeje, vale! A leer!**

**K-ON! Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN OBVIO, PRRR POR DESGRACIA :C**

Mio estaba alistándose para salir a casa de Ritsu, pues aunque dudaba en decirle o no a la baterista y amiga de su infancia de sus sentimientos, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo; puesto que ella tenía las sospechas de que Mugi le estuviese robando el amor de su vida… así reuniendo toda esa fuerza de voluntad que nunca creyó necesitar algún día y menos declararse, pensó unas cuantas palabras para poder declarar su amor a la baterista, aquella castaña que le había robado sus mejores sonrisas y sus más enamorados suspiros.

Mio iba caminando hacia la casa de Ritsu lentamente formulando cada una de las palabras que le diría a la joven ojiambar, pensando que hacer para no estar tan nerviosa, pues nada más de imaginar en su confesión; sus mejillas se sonrojaban y volvía a empezar a pensar… su corazón latía fuerte, sus manos sudaban y sentía un nudo en la garganta de los nervios; sin embrago eso no hizo que retrocediera a su propósito… declarársele a Ritsu…

En la habitación de Ritsu se podía apreciar la escena más romántica… ambas chicas estaban perdidas en un entorno de pasión que se podía apreciar ante cualquier incrédulo… mugi aun estaba encima de la castaña, a quien besaba de una manera sutilmente apasionada… acariciaba su rostro lentamente con las yemas de sus dedos, besaba su cuello dando pequeños mordiscos con la intención de dejar alguna marca por lo menos… besaba su cuello, acariciaba sus piernas por encima de su ajustado pantalón… metía lentamente su mano dentro de la blusa que portaba la baterista, ocasionando que la ojimiel dejara escapar más de una vez un pequeño suspiro…

Al igual que la tecladista, Ritsu no perdió el tiempo para besar apasionadamente a la rubia encima de ella, su peso no era nada molesto ante Ritsu, aunque ella fuese más alta, su cuerpo en realidad era ligero, era más una sensación excitante sentir tan de cerca a Mugi de ella, la hacía perderse en el momento… besaba de una manera linda y delicada a su oujosama, acariciaba su rostro, su cuello, y levantando lentamente aquel vestido color rosa de sus piernas, las acarició de una manera muy sutil con la yema de sus dedos; como respuesta a esas caricias, Mugi mordió un poco el labio de Ritsu, haciendo que ésta soltara un pequeño quejido.

Ritsu siguió acariciando a Mugi al grado que su vestido ya estaba hasta su cintura, el beso era cada vez más apasionado y menos sutil… estaban realmente extasiadas con la situación; mugi bajo su mano hasta el cierre del pantalón de Ritsu, bajándolo así y desabotonándolo para poder introducir su mano dentro de éste. Ante esa acción Ritsu no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, separándose de la rubia, sentándose rápidamente sobre la cama donde estaban acostadas, con la rubia sentada sobre sus piernas.

Mugi.- ¿Qué pasa Ricchan?- preguntaba un poco confundida la rubia y levemente preocupada, por si había incomodado o molestado a la castaña con su atrevimiento.

Ritsu.- etto… no es nada…es solo que… ¿estás segura que quieres hacerlo ahora?- preguntaba un poco nerviosa la baterista mirando un poco sonrojada a la rubia.

Mugi.- desde el primer momento en que te besé…- contestó la tecladista.- ¿y tu?...- preguntó curiosa con una leve sonrisa.

Ritsu.- yo… también…- contestó sonrojada y sonriendo traviesa.

Mugi la acercó hacia ella retomando el ritmo que llevaban… la tecladista rodeó el cuello de la baterista besándola con pasión, Ritsu rodeó su cintura siguiéndole el paso… en un momento la ojiambar sintió como Mugi invadía su boca introduciendo levemente su lengua en ésta, la cual no tardó en responder esta acción e hizo lo mismo, cada vez estaban más metidas en su mundo que perdieron la noción del tiempo… Ritsu besó el cuello de Mugi dejando un leve sonrojo, la tecladista no se quedaba atrás, y se decidió a quitarle la blusa a Ritsu, quien accedió rápidamente, volteando delicadamente a Mugi debajo de ella. Mugi se acostó dejándose querer por su amada baterista, la cual besó su cuello, acomodándose en medio de las piernas de la tecladista, con las cuales la rubia le rodeó la cintura para tenerla más cerca como le gustaba… Ritsu acariciaba las pernas de la ojiazul, las cuales aprisionaban sus caderas, levantando cada vez un poco más su vestido… la baterista se deshizo de sus tenis que aun tenía puestos; la tecladista nuevamente dirigió su mano donde se situaba el cierre del pantalón de la castaña introduciendo su mano tocando con sutileza para no incomodar a la castaña quien no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ahogado en un beso que Mugi rápidamente propinó… la baterista no quiso quedarse atrás y levantó el vestido de mugi hasta su cintura acariciando la entre pierna de la bella rubia, la cual al sentir aquel tacto arqueó levemente su espalda; para así la castaña continuar acariciando cada vez más cerca de la intimidad de la rubia… finalmente bajó sus suaves y sonrojados labios hacia los firmes pechos de la tecladista, dándoles pequeños besos por encima del vestido que aun impedía aquel tacto por el que estaba casi muriendo la rubia, quien ya estaba más que excitada…

Ritsu continuó besando por encima de la ropa, recorriendo lentamente con su lengua el cuello de la ojiazul, para finalmente introducir su mano dentro de la ropa interior de la rubia; al sentir los dedos acariciar con delicadeza aquel delicado punto de su cuerpo, la ojiazul no pudo contener un gemido para llevar ambas manos hacia la espalda de la contraria, quien miraba como la rubia cerraba sus ojos aferrándose a su espalda cada vez que ella tocaba un poco más y acariciaba con un poco más de insistencia, sin perder el toque sutil que lo hacía más placentero.

Después de sentir aquella zona tan delicada de su hermosa oujosama; Ritsu decidió introducir uno de sus dedos en la ojiazul; provocando que ésta soltara un quejido de dolor; un dolor que era calmado con un beso de la castaña, un beso delicado y tierno; la baterista comenzó a mover su mano de adentro hacia afuera con sutileza en demasía; pues no quería lastimar a la rubia, sin dejar de besar frágilmente a la rubia quien comenzaba a soltar gemidos de placer, pues el dolor comenzaba a cesar bajo aquellos besos y caricias tan dulces y delicados; gemidos que se ahogaban en la boca de Ritsu, quien no dejaba de besarla tan delicadamente; las uñas de la tecladista comenzaban a aferrarse con más fuerza en la espalda de la ojiambar; quien comenzaba a mover cada vez más, tan solo un poco, con intensidad de aquel vaivén de su mano; la rubia comenzaba a mover sus caderas para poder sentir más de aquella introducción que la castaña le propinaba con delicadeza.

Ritsu decidió introducir un segundo dedo, para que la ojiazul sintiera un poco más de manera tierna, sin lastimar a la chica debajo de ella; se decidió a hacerlo, provocando nuevamente que la rubia soltara un gemido más fuerte de placer… el cual se escapó de los besos que Ritsu le daba, la tecladista atrajo a la castaña así para besarla con una pasión que solo ella podía hacerla desbordar… mordió su labio por las sensaciones que sentía, estaba realmente extasiada en esa infinidad de placer que la baterista le producía; el vaivén de las caderas de Mugi y el movimiento de la mano de Ritsu, provocaban en la ojiazul una sensación que jamás había sentido, una sensación que solo Ritsu le había dado…una sensación que solo con Ritsu quería tener para el resto de su vida…

Mugi.- te lo eh dicho ya pero…- la rubia habló agitada…- te amo Ritsu… te amo en realidad…- musitó la chica muy agitada.

Ritsu le musitó al oído:- yo te amo más… mi hermosa princesa…- con voz agitada besando su cuello.

Se podía notar que Mugi estaba llegando a su límite, el movimiento de sus caderas era cada vez más intenso, Ritsu no perdía el tiempo para besarle el cuello y darle bellas caricias; contemplando aquella hermosa vista de su amada. Finalmente Mugi se aferró más fuerte a la espalda de Ritsu, dejándole algunas marcas, besó su cuello con intensidad, dejando una marca muy visible en éste de la baterista; acto seguido de un gemido que se ahogo en el mismo… ambas chicas estaban realmente agotadas, mugi seguía prendida de la espalda de Ritsu, mientras ésta se dejaba caer entre su cuello y hombro derecho recargando su cabeza en aquel espacio de la cama.

Ritsu levantó su cabeza mirando fijamente a Mugi, quien aun estaba con los ojos cerrados y levemente sonrojada. Ésta abrió los ojos para encontrarse con esos ojos color ámbar que tanto amaba, esos ojos donde se perdía y nunca quería dejar de contemplar…

Se miraron así un par de segundos; la baterista sonrió delicadamente con sus labios bañados de aquel carmesí provocado por tantos besos apasionados… no había más que decir, el silencio era el más acogedor de todos, estaban exhaustas; así Ritsu se acomodó a lado de la tecladista, quien se volteó para mirarla de frente y quedarse así; mientras contemplaba como se quedaba dormida, Mugi se giro dándole la espalda a Ritsu con una sonrisa satisfecha… sintiendo como el brazo de la baterista rodeaba su cintura, haciendo a un lado su largo y sedoso cabello con ese olor a jazmín que tanto amaba la castaña, para plantearle un delicado beso en su nuca…

Ritsu.- mugi…- murmuró la castaña…- siempre te amaré…- asentó la baterista para quedarse dormida mientras abrazaba a la tecladista quien de igual manera murmuró:- yo te amaré siempre… mi Ricchan…- y quedó dormida entre los brazos de su amada baterista…su amada Ricchan…

Mientras tanto, Mio, quien ya estaba a una cuadra de la casa de Ritsu… tomó aire y caminó firme hasta la casa de ésta.

Mio.- yo puedo, yo puedo, yo puedo…- iba alentándose para no salir corriendo mientras llegaba a casa de la castaña. Tocó el timbre, esperó alrededor de diez segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera. Al abrirla se encontró con el menor de los Tainaka…

Satoshi.- ¡Mio-chan!- exclamó alegremente el jovencito.

Mio.- ¡hola satoshi!- saludó la pelinegra con una amable sonrisa.- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó la joven de la misma manera en la que sonrió.

Satoshi.- bien, bien; pero pasa por favor…- invitó cortésmente a la joven Akiyama a pasar.- ¿vienes a ver a Ricchan verdad?- preguntó curioso y seguro de la respuesta.

Mio.- etto… si…- contestó tímidamente.

Satoshi.- jeje está en su cuarto, pasa- dijo amable el joven Tainaka.

Mio.- gracias satoshi-kun- agradecía la ojigris mientras subía las escaleras.

Satoshi regresó con su amigo, con quien aún seguía jugando Xbox, el cual le preguntó su habían llegado sus papás.

Satoshi.- no aun no. No vienen hasta mañana, están de viaje o algo así jeje- contestó el chico a su amigo quien ya estaba impaciente de seguir jugando.- ¡diablos! Recordé que mi hermana tenía visita y no le pregunté si podría recibir a Mio-chan…- se quejó el joven.- aunque es Mio, siempre que ah venido onee-chan no le niega la entrada, seguro no hay problema; bueno, ¡ya ponle play!- decía el niño siguiendo con su juego a su amigo.

Mio iba subiendo las escaleras, su corazón latía al mil por hora, recordando las palabras que había estado memorizando todo éste tiempo para declararse ante Ritsu, su mejor amiga, la amiga por la que estaba muriendo de amor, a aquella hiperactiva baterista que tanto amaba… estaba justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Ritsu, jaló un poco de aire para deshacerse de los nervios que se apoderaban de ella…tragó un poco de saliva y giró la perilla de la puerta dispuesta a entrar a la habitación de su amiga…

**NOTAS FINALES: ta dah! Kjahkjah ¿Cómo ven? Los dejé en suspenso verdad? Kjehkjeh gomen ne, ahora estoy escribiendo la continuación no me apedreen aquellos fans de Mio por hacerle sufrir tanto, gomen ne, espero que les haya gustado, no se pierdan la continuación, creo que ya se acerca el final de este MUGITSU, bueno, eso es todo arigato por leer, denle manita arriba kjahkjah, ya se que no se puede porque no es youtube ¬¬' no me tiren tomates prr!, bueno pues ya! Sayonara! Chao, chao!**

**:3**


	6. Chapter 6 dura realidad

**NOTAS: hey hey publico, bueno, bueno, aquí rapidito comentando, les dejo la continuación de éste MUGITSU ya saben que aquí estoy para recibir quejas y sugerencias, solo llama a l numero 01 800 NO ME IMPORTA y comunícate conmigo ;3 kjahkjah no es cierto, saben que acepto libremente su opinión, y sugerencias igual, me sirven de motivación para seguir escribiendo. Disculpen mi falta de ortografía a veces, es que la mayoría del tiempo me apresuran aunque tengo mi lap, o me cortan la inspiración. Bueno ya saben, esto que escribí es con el único fin de robarles una sonrisa…un suspiro…una carcajada… unas lagrimas o que se yo como reaccionen arigato y lean, lean!**

**K-ON! NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD Y LO SABEN… (SINO SERIA ANIME YURI… XD)**

Mio estaba ya en la puerta de la habitación de su amiga Ritsu, a quien iba a declararle su amor. Acomodó su ropa, jalo aire, se quitó un poco de cabello del rostro y cerró los ojos un momento para perder un poco los nervios. Puso su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y abrió para disponerse a entrar…

Mio.- Ritsu estas despier_- la pelinegra no pudo terminar de hablar cuando se topó con una imagen que jamás olvidara en su vida… sintió como su corazón se partía en pedazos, desgarrándose cada uno de ellos. Un nudo se apoderó de su garganta, sin siquiera poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Estaba completamente atónita sin poder entender a ciencia cierta, ¿Qué había pasado?... lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, logrando entender al fin que había perdido a Ritsu, quizá para siempre…

Ritsu dormida y estaba semidesnuda abrazando a la tecladista de la banda en casi las mismas condiciones quien dormía entre los brazos de la castaña plácidamente, al parecer no había sido una reunión amistosa, y las sospechas de que Ritsu y Mugi eran más que amigas, dejaron de ser sospechas a pasando ser una dura realidad para la bajista del Hokago tea time.

Mio no pudo contener las lagrimas, las cuales ya brotaban de sus ojos contra su voluntad. Estaba tan sorprendida de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, y que lo descubriera en el momento más inoportuno de la vida…justo cuando pensaba declarársele a Ritsu. No sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, no sabía si debía irrumpir en aquel sueño del que disfrutaban plácidamente su amiga de la infancia y su ahora novia; amiga también de la bajista, Mugi; o salir corriendo y fingir que jamás vio nada y seguir su vida, y esperar a que Ritsu le dijera la dura realidad; puesto que la baterista y la tecladista no se habían percatado de su presencia en la habitación aun…

Mio lloraba en silencio y no pudo soportar más aquel sufrimiento que le causaba aquella escena, donde a kilómetros se notaba la felicidad de sus dos amigas y compañeras de banda. Mio miró una vez más a Ritsu, quien dormía tranquilamente y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, dejando atrás al amor de su vida, sabiendo que todos los sueños que comenzaba a anhelar junto a aquella castaña se habían ido por la borda… todos esos sueños que deseaba con su corazón, no ocurrirían jamás, ese deseo de poder probar los labios delicados y finos de Ritsu no sucedería jamás, aquel anhelo de ser amada por la baterista no podrían suceder nunca… pues Ritsu ahora tenía alguien a quien amar y seguramente la amaba.

Mio bajó las escaleras de la casa de los Tainaka saliendo así, a toda prisa sin siquiera despedirse de satoshi, quien escuchó salir a alguien y al asomarse a la puerta se dio cuenta de que Mio había salido sin aviso.

Mio corría con todas sus fuerzas sin rumbo fijo, su llanto se podía escuchar, era un llanto realmente desgarrador, la tristeza emanaba de aquellas lagrimas que no podía contener, su tristeza era inmensa comparada con cualquier otra que hubiese experimentado en otras ocasiones; sentía que la vida no tenía mucho sentido sin poder jamás tener a Ritsu a su lado y se odiaba a si misma por nunca atreverse a decirle a su amiga lo que sentía por ella, se odiaba tanto por no ser tan valiente cuando lo necesito; estaba realmente arrepentida de nunca haber aceptado que estaba enamorada de Ritsu…

Finalmente llegó a un parque… así es… era aquel parque…aquel parque donde después del preescolar iba a jugar con aquella pequeña castaña que al principio le parecía molestosa y muy impertinente, aquella castaña que acostumbraba a asustarla y hacerle bromas para robarle una sonrisa…aquella castaña; baterista de su banda y su mejor amiga desde siempre…aquella castaña; por la cual se había introducido al mundo de la música… la música su mayor pasión…aquella castaña quien había sido la causante de sus mayores alegrías…en efecto y por supuesto…aquella castaña hiperactiva de la cual se había enamorado sin aviso previo… la cual ahora había perdido en manos de su amiga Mugi… tecladista de su banda también… una chica que en poco tiempo apreciaba en demasía… una chica que estaba dispuesta a dar su felicidad por la de ella o cualquiera de sus amigas del Hokago tea time, una sutil y amable amiga que sin querer y sin malicia; se había enamorado seguramente de la castaña al igual que ella, su preciada castaña que ahora era dueña del sufrimiento de la bajista…

Mio no pudo hacer nada más que desahogar su triste agonía llorando hasta que no quedaran lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos que eran dueños de esos bellos orbes color gris; siempre llenos de alegría y aunque fuese algo insegura; llenos de vida. Pero ésta vez, esos ojos solo reflejaban dolor y arrepentimiento… reflejaban una tristeza inmensa que solo podía calmar con dejar caer todas esas lagrimas que no podía contener ante el sufrimiento de haber perdido a la castaña que amaba; lagrimas que limpiaban sus ojos ante la ceguera que mucho tiempo decidió no apartar de su vista para poder mirar con claridad lo que realmente veía en Ritsu…lo que realmente sentía por ella… lo que sentía por su mejor amiga; que antes de ser su mejor amiga…era el amor de su vida…

Mio lloraba desconsolada al recordar aquella imagen de su amada baterista aferrada en un abrazo a su amiga también de banda y escuela…Mugi.

Su llanto no cesó, el sol ya se estaba ocultando dándole paso a una hermosa y brillante luna; acompañada de un firmamento bañado en deslumbrantes estrellas… compañía y único testigo del sufrimiento de la bajista, al igual que aquel parque donde pasó los mejores momentos de su infancia, a lado de Ritsu. Mio lloraba desconsolada en aquel lugar sin importarle la hora ni nada que no fuese su dura y melancólica realidad amorosa.

Mio.- Ritsu… - murmuró la ojigris cabizbaja sentada en un columpio, con ambas manos sostenidas de las cadenas por las que se sostenía y colgaba éste.-…si tan solo… me hubiese dado cuenta antes…- musitaba la joven tristemente con la voz entrecortada por el llanto que emanaba de sus bellos y tristes ojos tapándose el rostro con las manos que soltaban el sostén del columpio.

Mientras que en casa de Ritsu, satoshi se había quedado intrigado ante el comportamiento de Mio, quien antes de irse siempre se despedía de los Tainaka por mucha prisa que tuviera.

Satoshi.- qué raro… ¿será que Mio-chan se peleó con one-chan?- dijo el chico para sí mirando hacia las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Ritsu desde la entrada de la casa aun. El niño siguió jugando con su amigo, sin poder entender porque la amiga de Ritsu se había ido así; pero sin tomarle tanta importancia.

Mugi se había despertado ya; contemplando a Ritsu quien dormía tranquilamente. Ante su gusto, la baterista se veía tan tranquila e inocente… desbordaba una ternura que era inevitable no notarlo. La tecladista le dio un pequeño beso; que más que un beso, fue un lindo roce de labios nada más. La ojiambar se despertó, y lo primero que vio al despertar; fueron aquellos hermosos ojos azules como el mar… aquellos bellos orbes azules que solo el color del cielo podía apenas igualar… sonrió levemente sentándose en la cama seguida de la rubia; sin evitar un sonrojo notable, lo que causo en Mugi la misma reacción.

Mugi.- Ricchan…- habló la tecladista tomando la mano de Ritsu mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- haberte conocido fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar… en realidad estoy feliz de haberme equivocado de salón el día que buscaba el aula del club del coro y por equivocación encontré el de música ligera… hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida; después de aquella equivocación donde te conocí… estoy en realidad muy feliz de que seas tú quien se haya robado mi corazón, y más feliz soy porque tú me amas como yo a ti…- el tono de voz en la rubia era tranquilo pero entusiasmado y realmente feliz. No pudo evitar dejar caer un par de lágrimas de felicidad poniendo la mano de la baterista sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón; el cual latía muy rápido, y eso Ritsu lo pudo notar.

Ritsu se sentía realmente feliz; nunca antes algo le había causado tal felicidad y emoción. Atrajo a la ojiazul hacía ella para brindarle un cálido abrazo en el cual le demostraba todo lo que sentía por ella; aunque no dijera nada, la tecladista pudo escuchar como el corazón de la ojiambar estaba más acelerado con aquel contacto, después de aquellas bellas palabras que la rubia le había dedicado solo a ella.

Ritsu.- yo espero poder seguir dándote días y momentos que te hagan sentir que son los mejores de tu vida para siempre, porque es contigo con quien quiero pasar lo que me sobra de vida… mi hermosa oujosama…- contestó Ritsu con un amplia sonrisa cerrando sus ojos mientras albergaba con amor a la tecladista entre sus brazos. La bella rubia al escuchar esas palabras de su amada castaña, la abrazó con más intensidad sin intenciones de soltarla por el momento.

Las enamoradas jóvenes estuvieron abrazadas por un largo rato; hasta que el celular de Mugi comenzó a sonar. La tecladista se vio obligada a soltarse de aquel encantador y cálido abrazo para revisar de quien se trataba.

Mugi.- hizo una mueca de disgusto.-

Ritsu.- ¿qué pasa mi oujosama?- preguntaba curiosa y con una sonrisa divertida al ver la inconformidad de su amada tecladista, poniéndose su blusa.

Mugi.- creo que ya es hora de que me vaya…- dijo la rubia un poco deprimida- es que no avise que saldría a mis padres porque no estaban, y están algo preocupados.- contestó amablemente la ojiazul con una sonrisa del mismo grado.

Ritsu.- ya veo…- contestó algo seria.

Mugi.- pero no te preocupes Ricchan- mañana te veré en la escuela, y te invito a comer en mi casa después de clases.- argumentó la joven con sonrisa risueña.

Ritsu.- ¡de acuerdo cadete Kotobuki!- dijo levantándose de la cama en posición de firmes saludando como soldado a mugi; quien la imitó. Ambas chicas soltaron a reírse, para ser interrumpidas por el sonido de un clac son proveniente de afuera de la casa de Ritsu.

Mugi.- llegaron por mi Ricchan- dijo la rubia mirando por la ventana igual que Ritsu.- te espero mañana temprano en la escuela ¿de acuerdo?- habló la rubia firme mientras tomaba la mano de la baterista.

Ritsu.- como usted diga… mi oujosama- contestó Ritsu haciendo una leve reverencia, que al levantarse mugi le dio un beso… un beso tierno donde ambas se tomaban de las manos bajo la luz de la hermosa luna que entraba por la ventana de la habitación de la castaña. La baterista acompañó a Mugi hasta la entrada de la casa donde un apuesto chofer la esperaba para llevarla hasta la mansión de los Kotobuki. Ambas chicas se despidieron soltando suspiros, haciéndose señales de "adiós" con las manos. Finalmente Mugi se fue a casa y Ritsu miró como aquel elegante automóvil que la había ido a buscar se alejaba, hasta desaparecer de su vista. La baterista cerró la puerta, dándose la vuelta para disponer a subir las escaleras y regresar a su habitación cuando una pregunta de satoshi la detuvo.

Satoshi.- oye one-chan, ¿sucedió algo con Mio-chan?- preguntó curioso el pequeño Tainaka.

Ritsu.- ¿Mio?, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- preguntaba incrédula la castaña deteniéndose para bajar lentamente las escaleras.

Satoshi.- ah, pues yo pensé que se pelearon o algo así. Digo, es que pues como hace rato salió corriendo sin decir nada, pues pensé que se habían peleado, ¿o acaso le hiciste alguna broma muy pesada one-chan?- dijo el niño esto último inflando sus mejillas algo curioso.

Ritsu.- ¡¿eh?!- exclamó la castaña bastante confundida.- ¡¿Cómo dices que dijiste?! ¿Mio vino hace rato?- preguntó algo sorprendida la baterista.

Satoshi.- emm, pues si, vino a verte, subió a tu habitación y luego bajo corriendo; no te hagas la loca fingiendo amnesia, seguro algo le hiciste por eso se fue repentinamente.- contestó el chico en tono acusador.

Ritsu.- ¡satoshi pero ¿por qué no me dijiste?! – exclamó nerviosa la castaña.

Satoshi.- pues yo que sé, ella siempre viene a verte y tu no dices nada ni pones peros, ¿paso algo?- preguntó un tanto preocupado el niño.

Ritsu.- no, nada; bueno ya olvídalo- finalizó la castaña para subir a su habitación y marcarle a Mio. Marcó un par de veces, pero Mio no contestó; así que optó por llamar a su casa.

Madre de Mio.- ¿mashi mashi?- contestó la voz de una mujer mayor.

Ritsu.- señora Akiyama, buenas noches; disculpe ¿está Mio en casa?- contestó con una pregunta la baterista amablemente.

Señora Akiyama.- ¿mmmh?, no. Salió hace un rato y no ah regresado Ricchan.- contestó cortésmente la madre.

Ritsu.- ye veo… bueno, gracias señora Akiyama, buenas noches y disculpe.

Señora Akiyama.- no hay problema Ritsu, buenas noches.

Ritsu colgó meditando donde estaría Mio, así que nuevamente comenzó a marcar. Ésta vez buscó entre sus contactos el nombre de Azusa; pensando que posiblemente podría estar con la pequeña gatita.

Azusa estaba en su habitación leyendo una revista, cuando de repente comenzó a sonar su celular. Reviso para ver de quien se trataba; y vio que era una llamada de Ritsu.

Azusa.- ¿senpai?- contestó la kohai.

Ritsu.- nee, Nakano, ¿está Mio contigo?- preguntó directamente al grano la castaña.

Azusa.- emm no- contestó un poco dudosa la pequeña.- ¿pasa algo Ritsu-senpai?- preguntaba preocupada la gatita.

Ritsu.- no te preocupes Azusa, está todo bien.- nos vemos mañana en la escuela, gracias.- la castaña colgó y se quedó pensando por un momento, ¿Dónde estaría Mio? Finalmente le quedaba una última esperanza de donde podría estar posiblemente la ojigris. Tomó su celular nuevamente y marcó.

En la casa de los Hirasawa de veía a una castaña tocando una guitarra sobre su cama, su celular comenzó a sonar sobre su escritorio. Se levantó de la cama dejando con cuidando a su guitarra sobre ésta, y contestó al ver el nombre de quien llamaba.

Yui.- dígame sargento Ricchan.- contestó inocentemente la guitarrista.

Ritsu.- hola, soldado Yui. Oye Yui, ¿no ésta por ahí Mio?- preguntó curiosa la baterista.

Yui.- etto… no, no está aquí- contestó tranquilamente.- ¿Por qué Ricchan?- continuo.

Ritsu.- etto… bueno veras…- dijo la castaña un poco nerviosa- no por nada, mañana te digo, gracias Yui, descansa y buenas noches.- finalizó la baterista y colgó. Nuevamente se quedó pensativa sentándose sobre su cama.

Ritsu.- "_¿será que Mio se dio cuenta?... ¿Dónde estás Mio…?" _– pensaba Ritsu mientras pensaba donde podría estar la bajista quien seguramente sabía de la relación de Ritsu y Mugi. Ritsu se dejó caer sobre su cama mirando una fotografía que yacía sobre aquella repisa, una fotografía muy peculiar donde Mio y ella estaban jugando de pequeñas... la baterista sonrió ladina y se levantó de golpe como si hubiese recordado algo importante. Se levantó de la cama, tomó su sudadera sin siquiera ponerse su emblemática diadema poniéndose sus tenis y salió de su cuarto.

Ritsu.- ¡Hey Satoshi! Voy a salir, vuelvo en un rato.- dijo la ojimiel saliendo de su casa a paso rápido.

Mientras tanto Mio quien ya no lloraba tanto, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, simplemente al parecer las lágrimas se le habían agotado; seguía sentada sobre aquel columpio bajo la luz de la luna, contemplando el firmamento lleno de estrellas; mientras suspiros, productos de su llanto, escapaban de su boca involuntariamente.

Unos pasos se acercaban a ella lentamente, Mio pudo sentir la presencia de alguien más en aquel parque, que estaba tan solitario desde que llegó; simplemente dedujo que podría ser alguna pareja, las cuales acostumbraban pasear por las noches ahí. La vista hacia el cielo por las noches en aquel pacifico parque era realmente encantadora; así que no le tomó importancia y siguió soltando unas cuantas lagrimas que podía a duras y apenas salir de sus hermosos ojos, dueños de los orbes grises más hermosos. Una voz detrás de ella llamó por su nombre: -"¿Mio?"

Mio volteó ante el llamado logrando reconocer aquel tono de voz tan familiar, logrando identificar la delgada silueta que se postraba detrás de ella mirándola fijamente llamándola por su nombre…

Mio.- ¿Ritsu…?... musitó la ojigris mirando con un brillo que resplandecía de mirada con sólo ver a aquella castaña por la que estaba sufriendo…

**NOTAS FINALES: JOJO EH AQUÍ EL 6TO CAPITULO DE ESTE HUMILDE FIC, QUE CADA VEZ MAS SE ACERCA A SU FINAL, AMM COMO PODRAN NOTAR… TENGO ALGUNAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA, DISPENSENME, JEJE ESQUE ESCRIBO ALGO APRESURADA Y PUES SE ME ESCAPAN ALGUNAS PALABRITAS JEJE; MI TECLADO COMPLOTEA CON MIS NEURONAS PARA FALLAR ASI QUE PIDO DISCULPA EN NOMBRE DE MIS NEURONAS Y TECLADO HDP XD BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER ;3 CUIDENSE Y DISFRUTEN**

**CHAO CHAO!**

**:3**


	7. Chapter7 no todo puede tener final feliz

**NOTAS: JEJE E AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 7 DE MI HUMILDE FIC CON EL UNICO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS, YA SABEN; ROBARLES UNA SONRISA… UN SUSPIRO…UNA LAGRIMA O UNA MENTADA DE MOTHER XD PERO SIEMPRE CON EL PROPOSITO DE DISTRAERLOS UN POCO :3 DISFRUTENLO.**

**K-ON! NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD COMO TODOS SABEN NI ESTE FIC ES INTENTO DE LUCRO.**

Ritsu llegó a aquel parque donde pasó horas enteras de diversión con su queridísima amiga Mio, esa pelinegra tímida y encantadora a la cual amaba robarle sonrisas y pegarle buenos sustos, con la única intención de robarle una sonrisa. La baterista llegó al parque donde pensó que posiblemente podría esta la bajista; ya que aparentemente no estaba en ningún lugar conocido, ni con nadie con quien ella podría estar normalmente.

Al llegar al lugar, se adentró para buscar con la vista señal de la ojigris con la mirada, hasta llegar a la parte de los columpios, donde vio una silueta muy conocida con una larga cabellera, la cual el viento mecía lentamente. Se acercó a la chica que se columpiaba levemente en aquel columpio alejado de los demás juegos infantiles, mirando fijamente que efectivamente…era su amiga.

Ritsu.- ¿Mio?...- preguntó un poco dudosa la castaña.

Mio reconoció la voz de la castaña, a la cual estaba extrañando en aquellos momentos y en la cual sus pensamientos se hundían. Volteó lentamente y vio que en efecto, era Ritsu.

Mio.- ¿Ritsu?...- preguntó musitando la ojigris, quien al voltear reconoció al instante a la baterista, quien se acercaba a ella.- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- preguntó un poco exaltada la pelinegra levantándose del columpio al ver que la ojiambar se acercaba hacia ella, tratando de limpiarse los ojos de los restos de lagrimas que soltaba.

Ritsu.- pues, te estaba buscando…- contestó Ritsu tranquilamente, pues ante esa reacción de la joven frente a ella, dedujo inmediatamente que en efecto, sabia del romance de ella y Mugi.

Mio.- pues-pues no debiste…- contestó la bajista con la voz entre cortada.

Ritsu se acercó un poco más a ella mirándola un poco preocupada.- ¿Por qué Mio?- preguntó la castaña quien era ignorante de los sentimientos de Mio.

Mio.- es sólo que quiero estar sola- dijo la pelinegra tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Ritsu.- bueno discúlpame, pero yo quería hablar contigo Mio-chuan- decía Ritsu con esa sonrisa característica de ella, lo que hizo que Mio sintiera miedo al saber que Ritsu quería hablar con ella no porque le diría alguna tontería… quería decirle sobre ella y Mugi. No aguantó más y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, sintiendo un calor apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Ritsu.- bueno Mio yo sólo quería decirte algo que es importante para mí, y como tú eres mi mejor amigar, quería que lo supieras antes que alguien más.- dijo Ritsu en tono de seriedad acercándose cada vez más a Mio, notando de inmediato que la ojigris estaba llorando en silencio, pues por la oscuridad no se había percatado de aquella acción de la pelinegra.- ¿Mio, que sucede?, ¿estás bien? ¿Dije algo que te molestara?- preguntó preocupada la baterista, mientras quedó completamente frente de Mio agarrando su mano. La bajista solo lloraba cada vez más.

Ritsu.- Mio…- murmuró la ojiambar al ver a su amiga llorar de esa manera tan desconsolada con una mirada preocupada.

Mio.- ¿es que no te has dado cuenta?- preguntó la bajista con la mirada hacia el suelo- ¿no lo has deducido aun?- continuó la ojigris.

Ritsu.- no entiendo Mio, ¿de qué hablas?- preguntaba confundida y nerviosa la castaña mirando extrañada a Mio.

Mio.- jeje… ya sabía que lo ignorabas por completo…- murmuró Mio solo para ellas. Sostuvo un poco más fuerte la mano de Ritsu y levantó su mirada con los ojos bañados en lágrimas mirando fijamente a Ritsu.- ¡Ritsu, yo te amo!- exclamó la pelinegra sin cesar su llanto. Un silencio se apoderó del lugar, el aire corrió libremente acariciando el cabello de las dos chicas quienes se miraban fijamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Ritsu quedó atónita ante tal confesión, y se sintió mal al darse cuenta del porque ella estaba ahí…

Ritsu.- Mio…- la baterista sintió que algo se desgarraba en su pecho, se sentía completamente confundida, no sabía que decir, ni cómo reaccionar para poder continuar a lo que iba. La confesión de Mio la tomó completa y totalmente por sorpresa, notaba que su amiga estaba destrozada, pues si ella ya sabía que Ritsu estaba con Mugi, y ella la amaba, era más que obvio que su llanto era de dolor.- Mio, yo no sé qué decir…- por fin habló la castaña sin saber que más hacer.

Mio.- solo dime… ¿estás saliendo con Mugi verdad?- preguntó la pelinegra firme y con lagrimas en sus ojos, viendo atenta a Ritsu con una mirada triste.

Ritsu.- Mio yo_- dijo la castaña siendo interrumpida por la bajista.- yo fui a tu casa en la tarde para decirte que te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, sospechaba que tenias algo más que amistad con Mugi, así que pensé que si quizá esa suposición era errónea, yo tendría la posibilidad de estar contigo… pero me equivoque…- decía la bajista en un tono realmente triste.

Ritsu.- Mio, no era mi intención que te enteraras de ésta manera, y tampoco te dije antes porque pensé que tal vez tenía que esperar un poco más para encontrar las palabras de decirlo…- exclamaba la castaña algo nerviosa.- tampoco sabía de tus sentimientos, y aunque alguna vez te vi más que como una amiga… mi corazón… mi corazón ya tiene dueña…- finalizó en un murmullo la castaña buscando la mirada de Mio, quien estaba cabizbaja.- lo siento Mio, yo en realidad te quiero…te quiero mucho en verdad… pero como mi mejor amiga…- la castaña en un tono de voz algo melancólico, pues imaginaba el sufrimiento de su amiga, quien no cesaba su llanto.- tú siempre has estado a mi lado apoyándome, ayudándome, alentándome a ser cada día mejor; eres una de las personas que más estimo y que es realmente importante para mí.- la baterista le regalaba una sonrisa cálida a la ojigris y la abrazó con un poco de fuerza.- En mi vida eres esencial, no sé qué haría si no estuvieses a mi lado Mio… contigo aprendí tantas cosas, y gracias a ti pude hacer muchas más también… quizá no pueda corresponder a tus sentimientos; pues en realidad amo a Mugi… perdóname en realidad… y en realidad lo siento… me siento tan mal porque soy yo la causante de esas lagrimas que opacan la belleza y luz de tus ojos… por favor Mio no llores.- suplicaba la castaña al sentir su pecho húmedo por las lagrimas de Mio, levantando lentamente el rostro de ésta mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Mio miró a Ritsu, la cual ya dejaba caer unas cuantas lagrimas al ver que su mejor amiga estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

Mio.- no te preocupes Ritsu…- habló la bajista limpiándose las lagrimas de las mejillas.- después de todo no es tu culpa, ni la de Mugi… quizá tampoco mía…- decía la ojigris sonriendo un poco para no seguir llorando, y tampoco hacer llorar a su amada Ritsu…- solo que así es la vida… a veces nos da…a veces nos quita; en ésta ocasión ni me dio, ni me quitó…- dijo la pelinegra; mientras la baterista la miraba un poco confundida.- porque aunque no puedas amarme ni corresponder a mis sentimientos… quiero que siguas siendo mi mejor amiga, seguir haciendo las mismas tonterías que siempre hacemos, quiero que sigas a mi lado como siempre; y entiendo que si te has enamorado de Mugi, y esa es tu felicidad, no soy quien para arruinártela, es todo lo contrario… porque tu felicidad Ritsu… es mi felicidad…- finalizó la bajista sonriendo amablemente sin poder contener las lagrimas, que limpiaba una y otra vez de su rostro.

Ritsu.- quitó las manos de Mio de su rostro que limpiaban sus lagrimas y las bajó, colocando las suyas sobre las mejillas de la bajista para limpiar ella ahora las lagrimas de la ojigris.- ten por seguro que más que nadie… yo de corazón quiero que sigas en mi vida por el resto de nuestras vidas, Mio…- decía la castaña con una cálida sonrisa mientras acariciaba sutilmente las mejillas de la contraria, quien la miraba con una sonrisa amable y feliz ante sus palabras tan conmovedoras.- gracias Mio.- finalizó la baterista para albergar a la bajista en un abrazo reconfortante, resguardándose en el silencio acogedor de aquel parque que había sido testigo de las risas más felices de ambas jóvenes; ahora también testigo de las lagrimas más amargas de ambas.

Después de un rato, las dos chicas se dirigieron a sus casas. Ritsu dejó a Mio en su hogar, para luego disponer a irse.

Ritsu.- ¿estarás bien?- preguntaba amablemente con una leve sonrisa en sus finos labios.

Mio.- claro, no te preocupes.- contestó tímidamente la bajista. Ritsu sonrió nuevamente.

Ritsu.- Mio…en realidad eres admirable- dijo la baterista sonriendo orgullosa de su tímida amiga, con ambas manos dentro de las bolsas de su sudadera. Se acercó hacia la ojigris y le dio un suave, tierno y delicado beso en la mejilla.- buenas noches Mio-chuan…- dijo la castaña para despedirse de su mejor amiga.- te espero mañana donde siempre, no llegues tarde o Sawa-chan nos dejará en el pasillo- gritó divertida mientras se alejaba de la casa de Mio.

Mio.- Baka Ritsu…- musitó sonriendo ladina. La bajista entró a su casa, al parecer su madre durmió temprano y su padre estaba en su despacho; así que subió a su habitación sin cuestionamientos. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, entró… lo primero que vio fue la fotografía de ella y Ritsu que estaba su escritorio. Su mirada se tornó triste en segundos; sin embargo al recordar que su amiga estaba feliz y enamorada, y podría tenerla en su vida aun; por lo menos como amiga y saber que la baterista la necesitaba y había sido de ayuda para ella; hizo que la bajista sonriera levemente caminando hacia su cama donde se sentó para finalmente acostarse y mirar hacia el techo.

Mio.- _quizá mis deseos de que algún día me ames…que un día me beses…que algún día me des una caricia de amor y que me digas que me amas nunca suceda… pero sé que estrás en mi vida, por lo menos para animarme y hacerme sonreír…para cuidarme como siempre lo has hecho y apoyarme como yo lo haré toda la vida por ti…tal vez algún día encuentre mi felicidad igual que tu… aunque mi felicidad ya seas tú…pero… ¿Qué hubiese pasado, si me hubiese dado cuenta antes?...¿si me hubiese dado cuenta antes de que te amo?... ¿sería yo tu felicidad?... _– pensaba Mio sin poder evitar dejar escapar una lagrima y quedarse dormida…

**NOTAS FINALES: TwT carajo! Ni yo pude evitar soltar una lagrima ante éste final **** waaaah! Un pañuelo por favor T.T bueno como pueden ver, mi imaginación llegó hasta aquí xD éste es el final de éste fic, quizá faltó algo, pero a mi en realidad me gustó, porque todo giraba en torno ah Mio, es por eso que aquí termina ;) arigato a todos aquellos que leyeron éste fic, no se preocupen, tengo dos más en proceso para que no me extrañe, claro por su puesto estaré haciendo MUGITSUS que deberían ser mi especialidad kjehkjeh, por cierto, gome ne si quizá no es muy bueno, pero es mi primer fan fic, así que espero reviews :3 y gracias nuevamente por seguir mi humilde histor :3**

**Arigato! Y sayonara!**

**Atto: Maud Davenport**

**:3**


End file.
